Trafic d'amour
by Chifumi
Summary: Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble depuis la terminale. Ils s'aiment à la folie et s'entendent à merveille sauf pour une chose : Natsu n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à sa petite-amie pour une raison que la jeune fille ignore. Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que celui-ci la trompe avec une certaine blonde qui est, en plus de cela, une de ses amies les plus proches.
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genres :** Angst, UA, Lemon, OOC, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Amitié, Romance

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Luçy, léger Natsu x Lisanna

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima

Hey ! Bonjour à tous. J'aimerai vous présenter une de mes fanfictions sur laquelle j'ai adoré passer mon temps à taper et retaper et re-retaper pour perfectionner. Le prologue est un véritable prologue, court et concis qui est sensé vous mettre en bouche plus qu'autre chose. j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus. Même si je suis nouvelle ici j'apprécierai toute review bonne ou mauvaise ! Pour finir je rappelle que cette fanfiction a pour rating M. Alors même si le prologue a des airs gentillets (quoique) la suite risque d'être plus brutale. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Sinon, bonne lecture ! _ **Chifumi**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Je me réveille doucement. Encore une fois je n'ai pas pu dormir assez, et pire encore, mes courbatures me lacèrent les muscles et m'arrachent une plainte silencieuse. Je ne m'étonne pas, ou plutôt, je ne m'étonne plus. Hier soir, il a débarqué vers vingt-deux heures sans prévenir. J'aurais pu ne pas être là, j'aurais pu l'envoyer bouler, j'aurai pu, tout simplement l'ignorer, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé entrer. Je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait.

Difficilement je tourne mon corps endolori du côté de ma fenêtre. Je me disais bien aussi, qu'il faisait froid. Celle-ci est grande ouverte. Il aurait dû refermer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce qu'il reste près de moi, je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce qu'il me réchauffe le matin, je ne dois pas m'attendre à sentir sa douce odeur quand je me réveille, je ne dois jamais espérer croiser son regard. Il ne me regarde jamais. Il vient puis repart, il passe juste. Il me glisse entre les doigts à chaque fois. Il me taquine, il me rit au nez. Il m'effleure. Mais jamais, il ne me possède, jamais il ne plonge son regard émeraude au fond de mon âme, il m'ignore, fermement. Et jamais il ne dit mots. Ne soyez pas choqué. Ce n'est que du sexe. Je n'aurais jamais rien d'autre.

Je me lève en grelottant, referme la fenêtre en vitesse et cours au salon avec ma couverture sur les épaules. Il fait tout de suite plus chaud. Je sens mon corps engourdi reprendre vie et couleurs. Quand je pense qu'il est si doux et attentionné à l'école. Comment en est-on arrivé là au juste ? Je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas tout gâcher. Je sais bien que je devrais juste fermer ma gueule et faire comme si de rien était. Je devrais le faire. Je dois le faire. Pas pour lui mais pour elle, pour eux. Je m'enfonce dans les plis du canapé de mon séjour et soupire. La première chose qu'il faudrait essayer de comprendre serait la raison pour laquelle je l'avait trouvé dans cet état cette nuit-là. Devant ma porte et pantelant. Trempé par la pluie et tremblant. Franchement Natsu, que te fallait-il ? Que cherchai-tu ? Que cherches-tu aujourd'hui encore ? Tu avais déjà tout, mais tu étais venu quand même. Que voulais-tu exactement ? Je n'en savais rien. Je sais seulement que ce soir-là, je n'ai pas résisté alors que j'aurais dû.

J'aurai dû le renvoyer. J'aurais dû lui flanquer une gifle, me moquer de lui, rire un bon coup pour faire passer son geste comme une plaisanterie et le laisser repartir bredouille. Je pense que ça aurait été mieux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il n'a pas été surpris, quoique je ne crois pas qu'il fut en état de s'étonner de quelque chose. Il avait bu. Trop sûrement. Bref, je l'ai laissé entrer.

J'ai regretté mon acte ensuite. J'ai pensé à nos chers amis, à elle. Et je me suis demandée, des centaines de fois ce qui avait bien me passer par la tête, ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête à lui. J'ai essayé de me rassurer alors. Je me suis dis : tout va bien, il était saoul, il ne s'en rappellera même pas. Et au pire, s'il s'en rappelle, nous n'aurions plus qu'à mettre les choses au claire en clamant que ça n'avait été qu'une énorme erreur, qu'on ne recommencera jamais, qu'on rira même de notre bêtise. C'est ce que je m'étais dit. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. C'est un ami précieux. Et elle. Elle aussi elle m'est précieuse, alors je l'ai supplié, des dizaines de fois dans ma tête, de s'arrêter là, de tout oublier. Ça fait mal, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Cette nuit, malgré l'alcool, je l'ai entendu. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il appelait. Cette nuit, fut la seule où je l'entendis prononcer les quatre lettres de mon prénom. Avec sa voix rauque et cassée par l'ivresse, il me quémandait. Il ne l'a dit qu'une seule fois et si faiblement que j'ai cru tout d'abord rêvé. Mais c'était bien réel. Et même si tout cette folie ne s'était avérée n'être qu'un rêve, je désirais y croire et m'y accrocher ardemment. Comme à cette vie sans lumière qui était la mienne.

* * *

Lucy : Je suis outrée.

Chifumi : Quoi, déjà ? Mais je viens tout juste de commencer !

Lucy : Arrête de mentir je sais très bien que tu as déjà le premier chapitre dans la mémoire de ton ordinateur.

Chifumi : Eh eh, il faut bien que je prenne un peu d'avance quand même.

Lucy : Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Natsu : Je tiens à signaler que moi non plus.

Chifumi : Comment ça ?

Natsu : Cette fanfic'... Je la sens pas.

Lucy : Ouais, elle a l'air mauvaise.

Chifumi: Euh ...

Natsu : Et puis j'ai l'air d'être un sérieux connard.

Lucy : C'est moi ou je suis dépressive ? Euh ça Natsu, ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus...

Chifumi: Ahem!

Natsu : Tu oses ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais de te faire du mal !

Lucy : Natsu ! C'est vrai tu as raison, tout ça c'est la faute de cette idiote d'auteure qui ne sait pas du tout refléter notre amour.

Chifumi : Nan mais je vous gêne peut-être ?

Lucy & Natsu : Oui !

Chifumi : Je rêve ! Ça critique un prologue et ça ose flirter devant moi !?

Lucy & Natsu : Oui !

Chifumi : Je vais pleurer...


	2. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble depuis la terminale. Ils s'aiment à la folie et s'entendent à merveille sauf pour une chose : Natsu n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à sa petite-amie pour une raison que la jeune fille ignore. Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que celui-ci la trompe avec une certaine blonde qui est, en plus de cela, une de ses amies les plus proches.

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Angst, UA, Lemon, OOC, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Amitié, Romance

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Lucy, léger Natsu x Lisanna

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima.

Hello ! Me revoilà rapidement avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je tiens en premier lieu à m'excuser s'il reste encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pas mal vérifié mais bon on ne sait jamais. Ensuite, j'aimerai signaler que le titre de cette fiction n'est pas Trafic d'amour, comme aime le dire mais Traffic Love. Oui parce qu'en anglais ça fait tout de suite plus classe. Même si j'ai été très rapide pour ce chapitre les suivants risquent de tarder parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire comme, à priori, mon bac à réviser (lol). Penser à me laisser un petit avis même s'il est court ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**Chifumi**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** « J'aurais dû mettre des boucles d'oreille »

Mes clefs. Mon sac. Mes chaussures. Mon portable. Mes écouteurs. Mes médicaments. Ma veste. Mes lunettes. Mon dossier. Ma tête. Ma tête? J'avance mon visage jusqu'au miroir de mon entrée. Mes cheveux blonds sont parfaits. Bien coiffés et remontés en une longue et haute queue de cheval. Mes yeux bruns sont légèrement maquillés et font ressortir ma beauté à la perfection. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre des boucles d'oreille ? ... Rouge à lèvre et portefeuille. Je suppose que tout y est. Je ferme ma porte à double-tour et débarque dans les rues encore désertes de Magnolia. Mes pas longent la rivière couvertes de pétales de fleurs donnant l'illusion d'un océan multicolore. C'est déjà le printemps, l'année est passée bien vite. Quoiqu'elle ne soit point du tout terminée pour une étudiante telle que moi.

Au loin, j'aperçois un imposant véhicule qui avance lentement. Il est seul sur la route. Je ne mets pas plus de deux secondes avant de me précipiter à sa rencontre. Je cours et lève le bras au niveau d'un abris vide. Le bus s'arrête en trainant.

« B'jour..., marmonna le chauffeur

\- Bonjour. »

Ce rituel matinal agaçant n'était que simple politesse et m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Je m'assis à l'arrière, près d'une fenêtre et clouais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. La musique démarra et je décidai de me lasser à regarder le jour se lever sur la ville.

 ** _Campus universitaire… Campus universitaire._**

Ma main demanda l'arrêt par réflexe et je descendis du transport sans plus tarder.

« Lu-chan !, s'exclama une voix familière »

Je tournai la tête vers son origine et aperçus mon amie d'enfance. Ses cheveux bleus encadrant son visage et surmontés par l'éternel bandeau correspondaient parfaitement à son caractère rassurant.

« Levy !, accourais-je vers ma meilleure amie

\- Lu-chan. Tu es en avance aujourd'hui ! T'es tombée du lit ?

\- N'importe quoi !, soupirais-je, Je me suis juste réveillée plus tôt...

\- Ah ! J'ai compris ! Tu stresses en fait ? »

Je regardais Levy avec incompréhension. Il était vrai que l'examen-concours arrivait bien vite. Mais, mon niveau était assez bon pour me trouver sereine à quelques mois de l'évènement.

« Un peu, j'avoue, chuchotais-je en détournant le regard

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Mais, Lu-chan, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tes notes sont excellentes !

\- Ah ah ! Excellentes certes, mais jamais aussi bonnes que toi, lui fis-je remarquer moqueuse alors que le téléphone de ma meilleure amie se mit à vibrer.

\- Ah ! C'est Gajeel. Tu m'excuse deux minutes ?, m'informa la bleue

\- Fais donc.

\- Merci ! Allo~ »

Levy et son Gajeel. Une histoire de plus de trois ans. Et toujours aussi amoureux... Je suis affreusement jalouse. Oh, je n'ai pas de vue sur Gajeel ! Sur personne en fait... Mais, elle a l'air si heureuse et épanouie quand ils sont tous les deux que je l'envie. J'aimerai avoir une personne comme ça... Encore faudrait-il que je tombe amoureuse ! Ahhh ! Et puis merde alors ! Pourquoi je me creuse la tête avec ces histoires. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec pour trouver le bonheur. Mes amis me donnent déjà assez de boulot comme ça.

«Lu-chan!

\- Ah, Levy. Alors ?

\- Gajeel arrive avec les garçons.

\- Ils arrivent ?

\- Ouaip !

\- C'est une réunion de famille ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Tss. Mais non idiote !

\- On n'est pas tous dans la même section, on n'est pas sensé tous commencer à la même heure ! Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'ils aient tous bougé leur cul pour nous...

\- Il faut croire que si ! Allez viens, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu en plus. Y'a Jubia, Erza et Kana. Mirajane et sa soeur viennent aussi !

\- Les cours commencent dans moins d'une demi-heure...

\- Quelle rabat-joie je vous jure ! »

Mirajane et sa soeur. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de marcher, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je n'ai pas envie de venir, je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix.

" Prélèvement ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois aller voir le prof, j'ai des questions à lui poser. Il n'a jamais le temps normalement mais là, je dois profiter qu'on soit en avance pour ne pas gâcher cette occasion. Je suis-

\- Eh?! C'est quoi ça ? Le prof est plus important que nous maintenant ? Allez arrête de faire ta timide, on dirait une gamine de sept ans qui achète le pain pour la première fois ! On y va.

\- Non Levy ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je ... Je dois juste y aller OK ? Je te retrouve plus tard.

\- Et elle me lâche vraiment en plus ! Eh ! Attends un peu là ! Luuuuu-chaaan ! »

Désolée Levy mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'ai envie de tout sauf de me retrouver au milieu d'un cirque de guignols. Ils sont marrants, ils sont adorables. Mais à 7h40, j'ai juste besoin d'un café.

Je passe la grille qui vient tout juste de s'ouvrir et me dirige vers le bâtiment des littéraires. Je croise mon professeur de philosophie antique que je salue aussi brièvement que j'aime la matière qu'il enseigne. J'aime la littérature, rassurez-vous. Mais je l'aime à ma façon. Mon idéal serait d'écrire pour moi-même plus tard, mais je sais que ce n'est pas si simple.

Dans le couloir, je m'arrête au distributeur. Juste avant de cliquer sur le bouton café noir, je me ravise et dérape sur jus de fruits frais. Je n'ai jamais appuyé sur un autre bouton que "Café extra-noir intense", un peu de changement ne me fera pas de mal.

« Ah ! Heartfilia ! Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui, ça change...

\- Fernandez-sensei ...

\- Vous êtes tombées du lit ?

\- Qu- Vous êtes la deuxième personnes à me dire ça ce matin ! Et non. Non, je ne suis pas tombée du lit. Je suis juste... Je me suis réveillée plus tôt.

\- Le changement d'heure fait des siennes ?

\- Pardon mais, quel changement d'heure ?

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? On a changé d'heure le weekend dernier. C'est lorsque je perds une heure de sommeil que je me rend compte que nous sommes vraiment au printemps...»

Le changement d'heure... Je regarde mon portable furtivement. Evidemment...

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes arrivées à l'heure ! Pour vous, il est déjà neuf heures c'est ça ?

\- Ah... Euh, oui, je n'étais pas au courant...

\- Macgarden n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Non... Des amis sont venus ce matin à notre rencontre et du coup elle reste avec eux.

\- Des amis... Vous voulez dire, Redfox, Dragneel, Alperona, Scarlett ?

\- Oui... Erza aussi.

\- Je vois... Et alors, vous n'y êtes pas ?

\- Non, je n'y suis pas, je peux les voir quand je veux mais ce matin-

\- Lu-chan!

Je me retourne pour retrouver la petite bouille de ma meilleure accompagnée de Kanna et de... Ah... Lisanna...

\- Alors, déjà entrain de flirter ? Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as larguée ?! T'es vraiment qu'une pétas- Oh ! Bonjour Fernandez-sensei, il fait frais aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Bonjour Macgarden...

\- Bon ! Si vous êtes arrivées, c'est que ça doit être presque l'heure. Au revoir sensei ! Allez, on y va...

Je poussai Levy et les deux autres vers nos places habituelles en abandonnant le prof qui se retenait de rire.

« Franchement, Levy, t'es irrécupérable !

\- Quoi !? Non mais tu te rends compte que tu m'as lâché devant la grille toute seule y a pas 15 minutes ?

\- A croire que Lucy voulait pas nous voir aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pas ça Kanna !

\- Je pense qu'elle voulait juste avoir un peu de temps pour draguer le prof de littérature avancée.

\- Lisanna !

\- Je te l'accorde, il est vachement sexy. Enfin pas plus que Gajeel... Mais tu joues sur un territoire qui ne t'appartient pas là, Lu-chan !

\- QUOI ? Mais jamais je-

\- Si tu continues comme ça, j'en connais une qui risque de plus te parler pendant deux bonnes semaines.

\- Eh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini là ? Vous me faites chier avec vos conneries dés la première sonnerie !

\- C'est qu'on est à l'heure la plupart du temps, nous.

\- Ah ah ah ! Lucy est tombée de son lit aujourd'hui !

\- Allez ! Silence ! On se calme, je vais commencer le cours, s'écria le jeune professeur

\- Arrêtez maintenant ! J'essaie d'écouter !

\- Oh, elle nous ignore.

\- Moi je pense qu'elle fait la tête.

\- Lu-chan déteste qu'on la taquine.

\- C'est bon là ? Vous êtes contentes ?

\- Ah ah ah! Ouais.

\- Alors on se tait, on s'en remet et on bosse.

\- Ouah ! Lucy fait peur !

\- Un peu de silence au fond !»

_DRING_

Et voilà, encore une journée éreintante à supporter d'un côté les cours, de l'autre, des potes insupportables. Enfin, même si elles sont chiantes, je les adore. Je les aime bien quoi... Y a des milliards de petits détails que je pourrais donner sur ce lundi mais c'est pas vraiment ce qui me trotte dans la tête en ce moment.

« Lucy ! T'as finis?

\- Lisanna ! Oui j'ai finis, je pense rentrer maintenant.

\- Tu passes sans nous voir le matin et tu t'enfuies le soir. Il se passe un truc ?

\- Hein ? Ah non ! Non, rien du tout. Un peu de fatigue c'est tout. Et puis, de toute manière, je travaille ce soir.

\- Je comprends. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de barre. Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler tu sais.

\- Non ! Non, c'est rien, je t'assure...

\- Je vois...

\- Et toi, alors, tu as un cours d'économie politique il me semble ?

\- Ah ouais. Je dois rejoindre Natsu, là.

\- Très bien ! Alors je te laisse.

\- Ouais ! À plus tard Lucy. »

Si je vous disais que tout allait bien, que j'aimais cette fille comme une de mes meilleures amies, que je partageais tout avec elle et que je l'ai encouragé dans tout ce qu'elle a entrepris, ce serait faux. Cette histoire ne date pas d'hier. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Je sais qu'elle fait des efforts, elle vient vers moi, elle agit normalement, elle me demande toujours si quelque chose ne va pas. Mais c'est impossible. C'est impossible pour moi d'être sincère. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à apprécier cette fille. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Lisanna est géniale. Tout le monde l'adore parce qu'elle est super sympa. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie ou pas. Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais cherché à être populaire. Et puis je suis jolie en étant juste moi. Je n'arrive pas à saisir le problème ou plutôt je ne veux pas le voir. Je sais que je devrai arrêter de me voiler la face mais j'en suis incapable. Peut-être parce que je me conforte dans cette situation. Ouais... Je crois que ça me convient...

Je sors du bâtiment et aperçois près de la section économie, une tête blanche et une tête rose entrelacées. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous le dire. Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble. Depuis la terminale je crois. Avec Gajeel et Levy, Mirajane et Luxus, Grey et Juvia ça fait pas mal de couples. Et c'est sans parler d'Erza et son beau prof de littérature. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils se passent entre eux mais ils sont amoureux ça coule de source. Autant dire qu'heureusement que Kanna et là !

 _ **Centre ville... Centre ville.**_

Je sors du bus et de mes rêveries rapidement et me dirige vers la longue rue centrale. Le centre ville de Magnolia est vraiment un endroit charmant et très animé. C'est là que je travaille. Je rentre dans un restaurant-brasserie et salue mon patron.

«Yajima-san.

\- Ah ! Lucy, vous êtes là bien tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Oui ! Mon cours d'art moderne a été annulé alors je viens en avance.»

Mon patron Yajima-san est un vieil homme qui tient le restaurant depuis des années. Il est très gentil et je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est comme un grand-père pour moi et puis il y a aussi...

«Lucy-san!

\- Wendy ! Tu es déjà là toi aussi ?

\- Mes cours sont terminées depuis une heure déjà...

\- Ah mais oui, je suis bête... »

Wendy Marvel. Une lycéenne de deuxième année qui travaille avec moi au restaurant. Elle est toujours là avant moi et me respecte un peu trop je crois. En tous cas, elle est adorable et toute petite. Si bien qu'on m'aurait dit "CM1", ça ne m'aurait pas choqué. Je la considère comme ma petite-soeur. Le restaurant, c'est un peu comme une seconde famille. Je peux toujours compter sur eux, comme lorsque je suis tombée gravement malade et qu'ils étaient tous les deux venus chez moi pour me soigner. Yajima-san avait fermé exprès son restaurant pour moi. Je me sens bien ici. C'est agréable, je me sens comme chez moi. Servir les clients et prendre leurs commandes, je fais ça depuis le lycée. Ça me permet en quelque sorte de penser à autre chose que les cours.

« Bonsoir.

\- Lisanna ?

\- Lucy ! Alors tu travaillais vraiment aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, oui... Tu manges ?

\- Ah ouais ! Normalement j'ai réservé une table pour vingt heure.

\- Euh... Je vois pas ton nom...

\- C'est que ça doit être au nom de Dragneel, annonça une voix grave derrière la blanche.

\- Ah Natsu te voilà, arrête de trainer, tu veux.

\- Bonsoir Lucy.

\- Bonsoir Natsu, suivez-moi.»

Je m'occupe des deux tourtereaux et m'enfonce en cuisine après avoir pris leur commande. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit le jour où je travaille... J'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal. Je ne m'empêcher de sentir la gêne m'envahir lorsque je les vois. Trop de bonheur, ça m'épuise. J'attrape deux verres, une bouteille de Coca-Cola® , je presse deux oranges et ramène tout ça aux amoureux sur un plateau en faux-argent. À peine passée les portes protectrices des fourneaux qu'il faut que je tombe sur la scène la plus barbante que je n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps. Il lui tient la main, c'est trop mignon.

Ma soirée en "famille" a été gâché, j'ai le cafard, je sens la friture et suis totalement humanisée contre les attaques-guimauves des couples jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je sais pourquoi ça me dérange autant, mais il est hors de question que je l'assume et encore moins que je fasse quelque chose pour y remédier.

Après avoir viré le dernier ivrogne de la salle, je fermai le resto sous les coups de 23h30. En enfouissant les clefs dans la poche de ma veste je tombai sur un ancien paquet de cigarettes. C'est vrai, j'avais commencé, j'ai sombré et j'ai arrêté. Mais ce soir, pourquoi pas.

J'allumai une clope à moitié tordue et au bout de laquelle du tabac sec manquait de tomber. Je ne prends jamais le bus pour rentrer après le boulot. Pas parce que rester dans un véhicule vide avec un chauffeur glauque était franchement sordide, mais parce que j'appréciais particulièrement les soirées fraiches de printemps. Me changer les idées, c'est la seule chose qui trotte dans ma tête. La nuit, tout est calme à Magnolia. Même si ce n'est pas un village, ce n'est pas une grande ville. C'est un entre-deux. Ce n'est ni trop calme, ni trop bruyant. Et j'aime ça. Le bruit et le silence sont les pires choses que je connaisse. Mais le soir, lorsque tout est paisible, lorsqu'on marche au bord de la rivière, qu'on se promène à la lumière des réverbères, qu'on entend un chien hurler à quelques pâtés de maisons ou un homme ivre chanter sa joie et son malheur de vivre, je me sens bien.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et déposai mon sac dans l'entrée. Je déteste mon "chez-moi" parce que je ne m'y sens pas en sécurité, j'ai l'impression de pas connaitre cet endroit alors que cela fait plus d'un an que j'y suis installée. Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer et je cherche sans cesse mes affaires comme si j'étais chez quelqu'un d'autre. Après quelques minutes dans le noir, je décide d'allumer enfin la lumière de mon salon pour ensuite m'effondrer sur le canapé. À peine ai-je enlevé mes chaussures que la porte se met à sonner. Je soupire. Je devais m'y attendre. C'était sûr qu'il viendrait. Je déteste ça, vraiment. C'est pour ça que cet endroit me met mal à l'aise, pire que ça, il me donne la nausée. Je me lève et me traine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrête soudain et me regarde brièvement dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le savais, aujourd'hui, j'aurai dû mettre des boucles d'oreille.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement au milieu de la nuit, je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir une tête rose au visage inexpressif et aux joues ruisselantes. Ne vous-y trompez pas, ce ne sont pas des larmes, ce n'est que la pluie qui s'est mise à battre les trottoirs et les toits de Magnolia. Natsu était venu et ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Cette relation étrange que j'entretiens avec lui, ce mépris indéfinissable et cet amour inavoué, les sentiments que j'éprouve sont tellement compliqués. Que dire de lui ? Rien. Que faire de lui ? Ça, j'ai toute la nuit pour y réfléchir.

Je le regarde trainer ses pieds sur le paillasson d'impatience et décide finalement de le faire entrer en soupirant. A peine a-t-il enlever ses chaussures qu'il m'agrippe le bras férocement. Je ne sais que dire et manque de perdre l'équilibre. Rapidement il me traine jusqu'à ma chambre et nous y enferme avant de me pousser sur le lit. Il a décidé d'être agressif ce soir. Je le laisse faire et défaire un à un mes vêtement qu'il déchire presque sous la pression qui se fait sentir de plus en plus dans son pantalon. Il est déjà dans un état d'excitation pure, je me demande souvent à quoi peut-il bien penser dans ces moments-là. A rien sûrement. On dirait une bête, un animal qui cherche à étancher une soif grandissante. Dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, il laisse apparaitre ma poitrine imposante. Je vois alors son expression se changer en une grimace dégoutante et perverse. Il s'empare de mes seins et s'amuse à mordre mes tétons tout en enlevant la dernière chose qui le retient de me pénétrer sauvagement. Il caresse mes hanches avec une délicatesse à moitié rassurante pour ensuite soulever mon dos et agripper fermement mes fesses rebondies. Il affiche un sourire malsain avant d'apporter mon sexe jusqu'à sa verge tendue. Sans douceur, il me pénètre violemment et m'arrache un petit cri. Il y prend du plaisir, je le vois bien. Plaisir malheureusement non réciproque compte tenue de son agressivité de cette nuit. Tant mieux, tout se finira plus vite comme ça. Il se couche sur moi et écrase les seins de son torse musclé. Je sens entrer en moi sa verge encore plus profondément qu'auparavant et ses râles de plaisir montent en décibels tandis qu'il tambourine mon entre-jambe de ses coups de rein. J'ai quelques difficulté à respirer mais plus le temps passe plus je sens, moi-aussi, l'excitation monter en moi. Vous me trouvez dégoutante ? Mais le sexe fait partie des trois instincts les plus primaires de l'homme avec la faim et le sommeil. On ne peux pas lutter contre. Mes gémissements retentissent dans la pièce et surenchérissent même, la sonorité de ceux de mon partenaire. Natsu ayant remarqué que j'y prenais de plus en plus de plaisir, accumulait les coups de rein accentuant la vitesse contre mes hanches. Ses râles forts prévenait de sa jouissance proche et par là de la mienne aussi. Goûtant tout deux à l'extase, le rose s'écroula de fatigue sur moi en oubliant soigneusement de se retirer et s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit.

C'est d'un comique. On devrait nous filmer car je crois que nous sommes le couple le plus horrible, étrange et bizarre de toute la région.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je commençai à ressentir la féroce douleur qui avait été camouflée par le plaisir jusqu'à maintenant. C'est le sexe gonflé et l'entre-jambe en feu que je repoussais la masse qui m'étouffait sur le côté et me dégagea de celle-ci. Je sortis du lit en couinant de souffrance et me dirigeai vers la salle-de-bain. J'appreçiai la douche et l'eau tiède sur ma peau frissonnante. Depuis combien de temps cela durait déjà ? Je ne sais plus je ne compte plus les semaines, les mois et les années où ses petites visites nocturnes s'étaient répétées. Que cherche-t-il au final ? Il a une copine, il sort avec elle depuis trois ans mais il vient encore et toujours. Je pensais que ça allait s'arrêter lorsqu'ils ont décidé de sortir ensemble mais ce ne fut qu'une courte pause. Je ne peux même plus regarder Lisanna en face. Et lui ? Comment peut-il se promener main dans la main avec elle ? Comment peut-il organiser un rendez-vous au restaurant avec elle ? Lui fait-il l'amour aussi ? Est-ce comme avec moi ? Est-ce différent ? Pourquoi vient-il ? Une dispute ? Natsu et Lisanna sont connus comme le couple qui ne se dispute jamais. C'est juste incompréhensible. Peut-être que... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas bonne au lit ? La blague si elle ne le satisfait pas ! Et que suis-je moi dans tout ça ? La fille immonde qui se laisse faire en trahissant une de ses amies et en se tapant un mec déjà pris. Je suis pire que ça parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais Natsu.

Je ferme le robinet de la douche et pose la pomme. Du bout des doigts, j'attrape une serviette et je m'essuie avec délicatesse ma peau endolorie par l'effort. J'enfile une culotte propre puis un tee-shirt trop grand et confortable. Je sors de la salle de bain et retourne dans la chambre. Sur le lit, Natsu est toujours étendu comme une baleine sur une plage et somnole. Cette pièce pue le sexe. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et laisse l'air frais entrer. Ça fait un bien fou ! Il manque juste une chose.

Je fouille dans mon sac et découvre le paquet à moitié déchirer de toute à l'heure. Je sors une cigarette et profite de cette occasion pour jeter un oeil sur l'heure. Deux heure du matin, j'ai encore le temps de dormir. Je retourne au bord de ma fenêtre et allume l'extrémité de ma clope, j'inspire un bon coup dans le filtre et relâche tout. Tout est parfait, je me sens bien.

« Alors tu as recommencer. »

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers le corps allongé sur mon lit. Il parle aujourd'hui. C'est nouveau ça. Je ne sais si je dois répondre. Aurait-il juste parler dans son sommeil ? Mais je le vois se redresser sur ses coudes et faire rouler sa tête vers moi. Il a les yeux grands ouverts et me fixe intensément. Je ne le laisse pas paraître mais je suis plus qu'étonnée. C'est la première fois que nos regards se rencontre lors de ses escapades chez moi.

« Recommencer quoi ?, dis-je finalement sans montrer une once du choc

\- Ça, montra-t-il du doigt »

Je suivis ses yeux jusqu'à ma bouche.

« Ce n'est qu'occasionnel, lâchais-je simplement

\- Mensonge. Tu puais déjà la clope quand on le faisait. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous à la fin ? »

Mon visage prit feu en un éclair. Que disait-il !? Pas un mot, pas un regard, pas un sentiment. C'était la règle silencieuse qu'il avait lui-même imposé le jour où tout avait commencé et maintenant il en parlait comme si de rien était. Il a une copine, merde ! J'aurai pu lui pardonner l'état second mais là il est parfaitement conscient, pire que ça il l'assume et en cause ouvertement.

« Ce n'est que de la cigarette. J'ai retrouvé un vieux paquet c'est tout. Je fais attention, je t'assure. »

Qu'est-ce-que je dis ? C'est pas comme s'il s'inquiétait, si ? Remarque, on est quand même amis alors c'est normal s'il s'inquiète un peu. Mais c'est inutile, je ne sombrerai pas une nouvelle fois, je leur ai promis à tous que je ferai gaffe à moi. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire mais je n'y peux rien, c'est tout à fait normal après avoir trahi tous ses potes en même temps. Oui, c'est de moi que je parle. C'était il y a un an et demi et c'est un épisode inutile de ma vie que je préfère oublier. Je repris une inspiration détournant mon regard des yeux onyx du jeune homme. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à sortir des draps et se précipiter sur le bâton fumant. Il me l'enleva de la bouche et le balança par la fenêtre. Quant à moi, j'avais perdu la notion des choses dés que j'eut aperçut ses muscles alléchants, ses cheveux en bataille et... Il ne portait pas de caleçon.

« Eh ! Mais tu fous quoi !?, criais-je après avoir reposer ma tête sur mes épaules

\- Ça me fait chier, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je prend une douche

\- Tu rigoles là ?, m'énervais-je en le suivant, eh ! Je te cause ! »

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. C'est qu'il me gonflerait à peine l'animal. C'est pas une cigarette qui va me tuer putain, j'en ai vu d'autres. Il s'enferme ? Très bien ! Moi j'ai juste à en rallumer une, connard. Je me dépêche de retourner à mon sac et faisant exprès d'appuyer sur mes talons pur lui indiquer mon intention et ma colère. Je l'entend déverrouiller la porte et sortir à moitié de la pièce une serviette autour de la taille. Je me jette sur le paquet avec un petit sourire et constate avec le plus grand déplaisir que je n'ai plus du tout de clopes...

« Merde, hurlais-je en balançant mon paquet vide dans sa direction »

Je l'écoute ricaner en tournant une nouvelle fois le verrou. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me fait chier ! Je profite qu'il ne soit pas avachi sur mon lit pour changer rapidement les draps et me recoucher. En me glissant dessous je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Être en colère, rire, se fâcher, être inquiet, s'étonner, se parler, s'assumer. Pourquoi cette nuit avait-elle tourner de cette manière ? Des centaines de questions envahissaient ma tête et je m'endormis sur ces pensées.

À mon réveil, Natsu était parti. Ça m'étonne à peine, il doit être parti depuis un bout de temps. C'est toujours comme ça, il baise, il prend une douche et il se casse. Mais hier, pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir, il avait parlé. Ce fameux soir a eut lieu il y a un an et demi. Natsu et Lisanna venaient tout juste de se mettre en couple et profitaient de la vie depuis un mois. Je pensais que tout était terminé à cet époque. Il s'était bien marré depuis l'entrée en seconde avec moi et voulait maintenant une relation sérieuse avec celle qu'il aimait depuis la maternelle. Mais ça ne lui a pas suffit parce qu'il est quand même venu…

« Alors, Lisanna, c'est le grand soir on dirait ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Ferme-la Cana, tu veux ?

\- Pas la peine d'être timide, se moqua Levy, on vous a entendu avec ton mec l'autre jour. Vous l'avez pas encore fait, hein ?

\- Comment ?! Vous avez écoutées ! Vous n'êtes que des salopes, je vous hais ! Oui, on l'a pas fait et ça fait quoi, on prend notre temps.

\- Oh ! oh ! T'énerve pas chérie, sourit la brune, on veut pas te presser. Vous faites comme vous voulez. Mais vous avez prévu un truc ce soir, alors on s'est dit : "Ça y'est ! Notre petite dernière va faire le grand saut !", il était temps quand même...

\- Fichez-lui la paix vous deux, gronda Erza, elle va au rythme qu'elle souhaite

\- Ah mais oui, s'exclama la bleue, de toute manière, tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'il y a pire que toi ! Comme une certaine rousse qui n'assume même pas ses propres sentiments !

\- Que- De quoi tu causes au juste Levy, menaça Erza

\- Eh eh ! Rien du tout, ricana-t-elle, ou alors, comme une certaine brune qui n'est jamais sortie avec un mec de sa vie.

\- Tu veux mon poing dans ta face Levy, répondit Cana, je suis peut-être jamais sorti avec un mec, mais ça veut pas dire que j'l'ai pas fait pour autant.

\- Tu rigoles ? Bacchus ?, s'intéressa d'un coup la blanche

\- C'est juste un sex-friend.

\- Ouais mais tu l'aimes, non, fit remarquer la rousse

\- Hm, pas réciproque, répondit Cana

\- Ah-ah, désolée, s'excusa la bleue

\- Pas grave, je me suis faite une raison depuis longtemps, soupira Cana

\- Ah mais j'y pense, dit Levy en changeant de sujet, il y a encore Lucy !

\- Votre conversation ne m'intéresse pas, avais-je dis d'un air désabusé

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ?

\- Je dis ça parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Lu-chan est sortie avec un certain Loki jusqu'en fin de troisième, puis après plus rien. Tu devrais t'en trouvé un.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Je me souviens parfaitement du visage qu'avait affiché Lisanna à la remarque de Levy. Je ne sais pas si c'était juste mon impression ou pas, mais elle semblait comme abattue. Ce jour-là, je me suis demandée si elle n'était pas au courant de tout, si elle me détestait, si elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir. L'air si sombre, les yeux rivés au sol, les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle voulait se reposer avant la fin des cours. Nos regards s'étaient croisés, le mien était coincé entre indifférence et malaise, le sien était empli de haine. J'ai eut tellement peur de ce qu'il allait s'en suivre que j'étais restée tétanisée dans mon lit ce soir. Natsu et moi avions arrêté de se voir lors de leur mise en couple, je n'étais pas coupable. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis. Alors pourquoi ce regard ? J'ai redouté. Pendant des heures. Je ne voulais pas voir le jour parce qu'affronter Lisanna encore une fois m'effrayais à en mourir. Je ne voulais pas voir la nuit parce que le voir arriver me glaçait le sang. Et finalement, ma sonnette avait retentit. Et finalement, je l'avais laissé entrer. Et finalement, il avait fait ce qu'il était venu chercher, abandonnant Lisanna, s'abandonnant dans mes bras, il avait souffler mon nom une seule fois.

« Lucy... »

J'ouvris mes yeux. Penser au passé me donnait envie de vomir. Péniblement, je soulevais mon corps pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Je fis celui-ci et me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain. Comme à chaque fois, je jetais un oeil à la douche pour identifier dans quel état il l'avait laissé. Il manquerait plus qu'il me salisse le carrelage avec son sperme et me dégoûte à tout jamais de me laver en laissant des poils. Mais comme d'habitude, c'était nickel. Machinalement, j'ouvris le placard et sortit ma plaquette. Avalant ma pilule matinale, je sortis m'habiller puis revins faire ma toilette. J'abandonne le petit déj' et, ramassant mes affaires, je claque ma porte et la verrouille. Mon téléphone indique "07h00" pour "7%" de batterie. Je soupire et m'engouffre dans la fraicheur de ce début de mois d'avril. Chaque jour le même chemin, chaque jour la même histoire. La pluie a balayé les vieux mégots des trottoirs et les pétales qui flottaient sur la rivière de Magnolia ont été remplacées par un magnifique océan orange et blanc de cigarettes usagées. J'y pense avec dégoût et avec envie. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai envie de fumer.

Lorsque je m'assois sur le banc en-dessous de l'abris-bus, je viens d'apprendre pour mon plus grand désespoir que le véhicule des enfers n'arrivera pas avant un bon quart d'heure. Les voitures sont encore peu nombreuses et passent avec un rythme irrégulier et apaisant. Juste en face, de l'autre côté du pont, il y a le tabac. Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait, si ce n'est pas un signe du destin, qu'est-ce-que c'est au juste ? Qu'importe le nombre de minutes que je passe sur ce fichu banc, l'indication ne change pas et reste bloquée sur "15 min". Les voitures ont disparu et me laissent le champ libre pour traverser. Le magasin ouvre tout juste, il n'y a pas de queue. Je ne peux pas résister. Je file en acheter en manquant de rater mon bus par la même occasion. Pourquoi ces satanés tas de ferraille ne sont jamais à l'heure ?! Enfin, j'ai eut ce que je voulais. Au fond de ma poche repose le précieux paquet, je l'emprisonne dans ma main comme si j'avais enfreint la loi, personne ne doit le trouver, surtout pas eux.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'école, je passe comme d'habitude au distributeur prendre mon café et je file en amphi. Je retrouve la salle déserte, déserte hormis une personne. Une tête blanche camouflée dans deux bras et avachie sur la table. Lisanna... Que faisait-elle ici si tôt ?

« Lisanna ?, dis-je en m'approchant, tout va bien ? »

La concernée releva la tête d'un coup et ancra son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux... Rouges. Comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

« Comme peux-tu encore me demander ça, murmura-t-elle »

C'est vrai, comment je peux encore lui demander ça. Elle sait tout évidemment. Evidemment qu'elle sait tout, c'est son petit-ami et celui qu'elle aime depuis toute petite, évidemment qu'elle a du remarquer. J'avais envie de chialer aussi mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, je me contentais juste de baisser la tête pour ne plus voir son visage en larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien, continua-t-elle, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Pire que ça tu fais comme si de rien et lui aussi. Mon mec est amoureux de moi mais peut pas la lever si c'est pas pour une autre. J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien moi aussi, mais je n'en peux plus, Lucy.

\- Je vois, répondis-je simplement, tu me déteste pas vrai ? C'est une certitude. Je vais arrêter.

\- Comment ça tu vas arrêter, hurla-t-elle, tu aurais dû le faire il y a un an et demi déjà !

\- Si tu avais tenu ton mec, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, criais-je à mon tour, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui vient sonner à sa porte ! »

À cette remarque, je vis son visage se décomposer, comme si elle avait enfin compris et était prête à assumer l'affaire. J'étais en tort et j'osais encore essayer de défendre ma cause. Lisanna, pourquoi ne dis-tu plus rien ? Fâche-toi, je t'en supplie. Crie-moi dessus, déteste-moi, fais de moi la honte de cette école, ridiculise-moi, hurle, défend-toi.

« C'est bon... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, balaya-t-elle

\- Mais pour-

\- Ferme-la ! »

À ce moment-là, une bombe bleue déboula dans l'amphi et entendit résonner les paroles de la blanche. Les pleurs de celles-ci et mon air abattue lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle me regarda d'un air suppliant de sortir quelques temps de la pièce. Et ordonna d'un coup d'oeil à la brune derrière elle de s'occuper de Lisanna toujours en pleurs. Ça ne pouvais être pire, qui sait ce que la blanche pourrait raconter à Cana, qui sait ce que Levy avait pu comprendre. Lisanna avait supporté cela toute seule depuis la terminale et était enfin prête à tout déballer au grand jour. Que dois-je dire à Levy alors ? Si elle doit l'apprendre par quelqu'un, je préfère que ça soit par moi. Demain Natsu, on aura ce qu'on mérite d'avoir depuis plus de quatre longues années.

* * *

Chifumi : Oui ! Le premier chapitre !

Lucy : Je ne comprends absolument pas ton enthousiasme Chi.

Chifumi : Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai enfin réussi à le poster, ça se fête ce genre de choses.

Lucy : Nan mais je ne parle pas de ça idiote ! Alors déjà le prologue était dans le genre plutôt glauque mais ce premier chapitre commence sérieusement à me faire penser que la suite risque d'être bien glauque !

Natsu : Luce, pardon je t'ai fait mal...

Lucy : C'est pas à toi de t'excuser Natsu, tout ça c'est de sa faute à elle.

Natsu : Et Lisanna aussi, je suis désolé, à cause de cette auteure je suis un véritable con.

Lisanna : J'avoue que je suis perplexe.

Lucy : Lisanna, je t'assure je ne pense absolument pas tout ce qui est dis plus haut.

Lisanna : Encore heureux ! T'inquiète je te crois. Vivement que vous finissiez ensembles et qu'on en parle plus !

Lucy & Natsu : Ouais !

Chifumi : Ah. Qui a dit qu'ils finiraient ensembles ?

Lucy & Natsu : Pardon ?

Chifumi: Ugh ... Avis?


	3. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble depuis la terminale. Ils s'aiment à la folie et s'entendent à merveille sauf pour une chose : Natsu n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à sa petite-amie pour une raison que la jeune fille ignore. Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que celui-ci la trompe avec une certaine blonde qui est, en plus de cela, une de ses amies les plus proches.

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Angst, UA, Lemon, OOC, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Amitié, Romance

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Lucy, léger Natsu x Lisanna

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Hey ! Bonsoir à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à dire un énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review vous ne pouvez vraiment pas savoir comment j'ai été heureuse lorsque que j'ai vu, deux jours après la publication, les premières reviews apparaitre, j'étais au comble de la joie et ma motivation s'est décuplée en une seconde. Ensuite, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je crois aussi avoir vu quelques fautes qui restaient dans le premier chapitre… Bref, si j'ai le temps j'y reviendrai en attendant bonne lecture ! **Chifumi**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _(la fierté)_

 **Kimberlouxxx.** Merci ! Tu as été la première personne a commenté mon histoire et à réussir à me faire pousser des ailes. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez vraiment. Alors c'est vrai que le thème de la tromperie et de la trahison peut repousser et je t'avoue que même moi, ça me dégoute profondément mais j'avais envie à travers cette fiction d'exprimer quelque chose de très réaliste et terre à terre. De l'amourette adolescente que je ne critiquerai jamais assez, aux histoires de filles et gué-guerres de cours de récré. Ce sont des sujets assez difficiles car on les retrouve assez souvent dans la vie courante, quoi de mieux que le triangle amoureux pour illustrer les principes merveilleux qui bercent nos années collèges et lycées ? Et encore, des sujets bien plus sombres sont attendus… Mais j'espère tout de même te voir au prochain chapitre, hein ? Je veux pas t'effrayer surtout !

 **Luna.** Tu as été la deuxième personne à me laisser ton avis et c'est dans la joie que je l'ai accueilli. Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma vision de Lucy qui est très O.O.C je te l'accorde (c'est de l'UA aussi…). Je prends tes compliments très à coeur et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes pour la suite. Merci beaucoup !

 **Sins-tueur.** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça te plaise.

 **Une petite indication pour ce chapitre : j'aime beaucoup faire un PDV (point de vue) personnage et ici notamment, Lucy. Il faut savoir que lorsque je commence avec un point de vue je ne le lâche pas donc je vous n'aurez pas de PDV Lisanna ou Natsu ou n'importe qui d'autre. Par contre, je veux que vous soyez, en tant que lecteur, au courant de plus de chose que notre pauvre Lucy, donc, si le PDV Lucy se change en PDV général (ou plutôt omniprésent par rapport à moi, 'tention petit terme technique pour ceux qui voient de quoi je cause) c'est normal. Je fais les changements avec le moins de gênes possibles (t'inquiète ça fait pas mal), mais on ne sait jamais trop alors je m'excuse d'avance pour le piti décalage occasionné !**

* * *

 _À ce moment-là, une bombe bleue déboula dans l'amphi et entendit résonner les paroles de la blanche. Les pleurs de celles-ci et mon air abattue lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle me regarda d'un air suppliant de sortir quelques temps de la pièce. Et ordonna d'un coup d'oeil à la brune derrière elle de s'occuper de Lisanna toujours en pleurs. Ça ne pouvait être pire, qui sait ce que la blanche pourrait raconter à Cana, qui sait ce que Levy avait pu comprendre. Lisanna avait supporté cela toute seule depuis la terminale et était enfin prête à tout déballer au grand jour. Que dois-je dire à Levy alors ? Si elle doit l'apprendre par quelqu'un, je préfère que ça soit par moi. Demain Natsu, on aura ce qu'on mérite d'avoir depuis plus de quatre longues années._

Lentement, Levy s'approcha de moi. Elle avait l'air grave et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais beau détourner le regard, je savais que ça ne me permettrait pas de fuir et d'échapper au sermon de ma meilleure amie. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle penser ? Une de ses plus proches connaissances, une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de dix ans se tapait un mec déjà pris. Agaçant. Je ne voulais pas faire face au problème, je n'avais pas voulu pendant tout ce temps, mais l'air sombre et tanguant de la bleue me pétrifiait. Non, pas cette fois Lucy. La vérité doit éclatée et éclatera. Presque sereinement, Levy s'assit à la place qui juxtaposait la mienne et tourna la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche, soupira et finalement se tut. Le cours commença. Y avais-je échappé ? Non, trop facile me dis-je lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bout de papier que ma voisine venait de laisser tomber sur mon cahier. Au moins, j'éviterai peut-être les cris.

 _« Lucy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu as du faire quelque chose d'horrible à Lis' pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi énervée et triste. Que lui as-tu fait au juste ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne chercherais pas plus loin, mais Lisanna est mon amie, alors si elle a besoin d'en discuter je finirai par savoir. »_

Oui, je ne veux pas t'en parler. Qu'aurais-tu fais exactement si je t'avais répondu ça ? Je levai la tête vers le bureau voisin et interceptai un regard flamboyant d'impatience, d'incompréhension et d'agacement. Je grimaçai. Je devais le dire, je devais être claire et concise. Sans faire de bruit, j'arracha un bout de page de mon cahier et pris un stylo. J'amena la bille sur la feuille et alors que je commençai à écrire le « J » de la phrase « J'ai couché avec Natsu. » ma main s'arrêta. Et si. Et si Lisanna ne disait rien finalement ? Et si elle décidait plutôt de continuer de faire comme si de rien était ? Elle avait explosé certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle me ferait sauter avec elle. Je sentis la tension monter d'un coup et mes doigts devenir moites. Levy persistait à me ronger du regard et à attendre comme un prédateur que sa proie se mette à se trahir. Que faire ? Je repensai à Natsu et à toutes ces nuits sans tendresse, je pensai à hier soir et à cette attention si spéciale qu'il avait porté à mon égard, je me souvenais alors de ce sentiment de chaleur qui avait entouré mon être alors que j'avais entendu retentir son rire lézardé les murs de ma salle-de-bain. Salle-de-bain. Douche. Nu. Sexe. Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai couché avec Natsu. Et pas une seule seconde je ne pensai à Lisanna. Que faire alors ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des heures devant cette page blanche et le regard de la bleue se faisait de plus en plus intense. Doucement, je sentis une larme de sueur sillonne ma tempe et mes jambes tremblaient. Je devais sortir quelque chose et vite, n'importe quoi, la vérité ou l'enfers. Quitte à choisir, je préfère l'enfers. Ma gorge est sèche, je peine à déglutir. J'ai envie de fumer.

 _« Je pense que je suis amoureuse de Natsu. »_

J'ai menti à ma meilleure amie. Devant cette révélation odieuse je m'effondrai sur ma table. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observai le visage de Levy se figer en lisant mon papier, puis s'écarquiller et enfin s'éclaircir. Elle soupira d'un air rassurant et me sourit.

« Alors c'était ça… »

J'affirmai silencieusement et détourna le regard vers le cours qui continuait sans se préoccuper de notre échange. J'avais menti, c'était tout, impossible de revenir en arrière et puis de toute manière je pourrai toujours rattraper la mise en m'excusant de brefs sentiments passagers qui avaient mis mal à l'aise le rose, ébranlé le couple et abattu la blanche. Oui, ça passait crème…

« …Mais ça ne mettrait jamais notre Lisanna dans un tel état. »

Ou pas. Pour la énième fois, je dévisageai ma meilleure amie. Elle était intelligente et pour une fois, j'aurai voulu qu'elle laisse passer mon mensonge peu crédible, mais bien sûr ça aurait été trop beau. Que je puisse déjà tomber amoureuse, moi, la fille la plus célibataire de la ville et ça depuis la seconde fut déjà un exploit, mais ça ne pouvait pas suffire au chagrin immense que Lisanna ressentait. Difficilement, j'essayai de trouver une nouvelle réponse, plus crédible cette fois-ci que la première. Mais je venais de m'engager dans un dilemme compliqué. Levy peinait à croire que je puisse ressentir l'amour car elle savait pertinemment que c'était moi même qui me l'interdisais. Franchement Lucy, si tu t'embarques plus loin, il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

« Je me suis déclarée. »

La bleue afficha un air idiot et surpris. Elle était totalement choquée si bien que j'aurais pu en rire si je n'étais pas dans une situation aussi délicate. Levy fit un signe de la tête qui ne voulait rien dire et m'invita à poursuivre.

« Et… Enfin tu vois Natsu il… »

Je faillis m'étrangler. J'allais vraiment dire ça. J'allais vraiment sortir cette connerie plus grosse que moi. Cette idée monstrueuse, improbable et répugnante.

« Il ne sait plus où il en est du coup. Il a voulu être franc avec Lisanna et je crois qu'ils se sont disputés à cause de ça. Enfin bref, je pense qu'elle a juste un manque de confiance en elle. Tu sais Natsu - - l'aime vraiment même si…

\- Son coeur balance entre deux filles.

\- Ouais.

\- Quel connard. »

Et quel merdier. J'avais envie de partir en courant, de vider mon appartement et de me casser dans une autre ville, non un autre pays. Ô oui, que l'idée semblait belle ! Belle et surtout irréalisable.

« Mais tu sais, poursuivis-je, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de sortir avec lui.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais. Je voulais juste qu'il le sache c'est tout, m'enfonçais-je, qu'il me rejette et que j'en finisse pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre en plus.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Lu-chan, je te connais depuis combien de temps ? »

Le monde autour de moi s'écroula. Elle avait vu claire en moi depuis le départ et m'avait regardé m'enfoncer dans le mensonge lamentablement.

« Pardon. Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est une histoire très compliquée, trop sans doute…Ou plutôt, non en fait, y'a que moi qui suis compliquée. Et conne aussi. Une p-

\- Ça va, c'est bon je pense.

\- Non ce n'est pas bon, Levy. Ce ne sera plus jamais bon. Si Lisanna a craqué, c'est à cause de moi, de nous. Et si elle en est arrivée là c'est qu'on ne peut plus s'enfuir.

\- Tu parles de toi et Natsu ? »

Je souris tristement. Toujours aussi perspicace.

« J'ai couché avec lui.

\- J'ai déjà très moyennement apprécié ton premier dérapage Lu-chan, alors pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait me dire la vérité maintenant ?

\- Et pas qu'une fois en plus.

\- Lucy ! s'énerva la bleue

\- Ce mois-ci et le mois d'avant. »

Je sentis le regard de braise de Levy qui ne semblait pas encore réaliser.

« Et le mois encore d'avant, et encore avant, et l'année d'avant aussi, et celle d'avant, celle encore avant, avant même que Natsu et Lisanna se mettent ensemble. Oui, bien longtemps avant. »

La bleue était tétanisée. Je n'osais plus la regarder et mes yeux s'amusaient à fixer le crâne chauve du professeur d'histoire des sociétés sans vraiment le voir. J'étais absorbée et incontrôlable. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et tant pis si je perdais tout car avouer mon pécher, notre pécher au grand jour me faisait le plus grand bien.

« Lisanna l'a appris. Non en fait, elle l'a toujours su. Son mec, aussi doux qu'attentionné, n'arrivait pas à la baiser. Pauvre Lisanna, je me demande si c'est parce qu'elle se plante au lit ? Pourtant elle est plus que bien foutue. Alors quoi ? De la chasteté. Non, elle n'aurait pas laissé son mec aller voir ailleurs pour un peu de pudeur. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour continuer à sortir avec Natsu pendant tout ce temps. C'est vraiment qu'un connard ce mec, je peux plus le voir en peinture, même sauvagement enfoui en moi et brûlant de désir pour la bombe que je suis, il me dégoûte. C'est dommage en plus, parce qu'il est carrément bien membré, et il est propre aussi. Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours retrouvé la douche clean après son passage. Je me demande souvent pourquoi il n'a jamais laissé sa brosse à dent chez moi d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai qu'à force de tromper Lis', ses escapades dans mon lit revenaient nombreuses. Ah mais remarque, ce genre d'attentions ça fait trop couple, faut faire la part des choses entre amante et amoureuse. Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait une connerie pareille ? Tu vas réellement me tuer si je te sors que c'est parce que je m'ennuyais ? »

Coupant court à ma tirade, la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Je me levais précipitamment en ramassant avec le plus de rapidité possible mes affaires. La bleue n'avait rien dit, trop choquée je suppose. J'avais parlé sans m'arrêter toujours hypnotisée par la tête luisante du vieillard sur l'estrade. Sans un regard pour mon ex-meilleure amie je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand une poigne de fer me retint le bras. Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers la bleue horrifiée. Elle plongeai son regard dans le mien. Dedans, je voyais incertitude, incompréhension, tristesse, horreur, rage, haine et désespoir. Il fallait que je finisse ce que j'avais commencé et cela jusqu'au bout. Au final, Lis', tu n'auras pas été la seule à craquer aujourd'hui.

« Ah oui, au fait, j'ai repris. »

Et je partis. Ni trop lentement ni trop vite, normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'habitude sûrement. Mais au moins je me sentais légère, j'avais tout perdu certes, mais je ne ressentait plus la pointe de l'épée de Damocles me cisailler la nuque. Un poids au fond de mon coeur avait disparu. Il avait tout embarqué avec lui, mais au moins, il avait disparu.

Alors que la blonde venait de sortir de la salle, la bleue ne revenait pas du choc que Lucy venait de lui imposer. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait envie de partir mais ne savait plus bouger, elle avait envie de hurler mais ne savait plus parler. Elle était impuissante face à tout, face à elle-même autant que face à l'erreur ineffaçable de sa meilleure amie. Meilleure ? Lorsqu'elle repensa à la scène qui venait de se passer, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Meilleure ? Non ce n'était même pas ça. La question qu'il fallait se poser était encore pire. Lucy était-elle encore considérée comme une amie ? La tête de la jeune fille lui criait que non, que cette fille était abominable, horrible et tous les noms d'oiseau y passaient. Oui, la tête de Levy était emplie de colère. Alors que sont coeur, lui, était empli d'inquiétude. Parce que de toutes les conneries qu'avait pu sortir la blonde, il y avait bien une chose qui avait marqué Levy, c'était ses derniers mots. Elle avait repris. Quoi direz-vous ? Rien, elle avait juste repris. Repris cette mauvaise habitude de fourrer encore et encore une cigarette entre ses lèvres, de ne même plus savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dedans, de ne plus reconnaitre une seringue propre d'une seringue usagée, de confondre la farine avec d'autres substances, de fuir cette maladie contagieuse qu'était la vie en avalant un « médicament » d'une marque inconnue. Voilà ce que signifiait « J'ai repris » pour Lucy. Levy avait mille et une raisons de s'inquiéter autant qu'elle en avait pour éclater à son tour. Lisanna, puis Lucy. Une de plus que personne ne verrait la différence. Ses larmes sillonnaient déjà son cou et coulaient à flot quand une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Elle quitta des yeux la porte par laquelle sa meilleure amie s'était échappée et tourna sa tête ruisselante vers l'origine de la pression chaleureuse et rassurante. Et n'y tenant plus, elle explosa. Doucement, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la pressa contre son torse. Il ramassa silencieusement les affaires de sa petite-amie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes contre sa nuque, prit son sac et entreprit de leur faire quitter les lieux. La bleue ne s'arrêtait pas, elle avait envie de parler, de crier sa haine, son incompréhension, d'insulter la blonde, la blanche et surtout Natsu, de taper, de frapper, de tout oublier mais elle ne bougeait pas. Gajeel savait pertinemment que son ange ne sortirait pas un seul mot intelligible avant d'être entièrement calmée. Il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais se retint en serrant son poing. Les responsables payeraient.

Je longeai les couloirs et, ce chemin qui semblait pourtant si habituel et bref me parut interminable. Je veux me casser d'ici. Prendre une semaine de vacances pour aller hurler ma peine à la campagne au milieu des champs ou au sommet d'une falaise, qui sait peut-être qu'une autre idée de génie me passerait par l'esprit. Je grimaçais en y pensant. Ma vie était merdique mais j'en étais l'unique actrice alors peut importe que je saute ou pas ma vie restera telle quelle. Autant mourir avec plus de classe, non ? Plus qu'un virage et j'atteindrai l'escalier, je fonce à toute allure, je tourne et tombe nez à nez avec le diable. Blasée, je le salue brièvement et fais attention à bien le contourner pour pouvoir continuer ma fuite. Quand je passe près de lui, je sens le froid de sa veste. Il vient d'arriver. Donc il ne sait encore rien et Lisanna ne s'est sûrement pas pressée pour le prévenir. Je m'arrête après l'avoir dépasser d'un mètre. Il se retourne vers moi et attend d'entendre ce que je vais lui sortir car il est certain que je ne me serai pas stoppée dans mon élan sinon. Ma bouche se fend dans un sourire mauvais. J'avais presque oublier qu'on était deux fautifs dans cette histoire, faudrait pas qu'il rate ça non ?

« Lisanna a craqué, Natsu. »

Il intensifia son regard sans comprendre.

 _« Ils_ savent pour _tes_ petites escapades nocturnes. »

Je vis les couleurs de son visage blêmir en un instant.

« Tu-tu veux dire _Lisanna_ le sait ? »

Je ris doucement.

« Bonne journée, Natsu. »

Et je repris mon chemin. Alors que je descendais les escaliers je pu apercevoir Luxus, Grey et Gajeel qui eux arrivaient par l'étage du dessus. J'entendis un bref « Casser la gueule » venant du brun aux percings particuliers et me promis de prier pour la survie du rose qui se remettait tout juste de ma révélation. On était deux dans la même merde, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, et d'une certaine façon ça me rassurait. Mon sourire vengeur s'effaça très rapidement. Je m'étonnais vivement de trouver encore de quoi rire.

Sans plus attendre, je couru à l'arrêt de bus pour l'attraper et sortis mon téléphone pour avertir Yajima-san que je ne pourrai pas venir travailler pendant quelques jours. Avec une gentillesse qui me réchauffa le coeur, il me signala de ne pas trop forcer avec les études avant de raccrocher. Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

Une fois dans le véhicule, je cherchai sur le net si un train ne partait pas ce soir pour la mer où je ne sais trop quoi. Malheureusement, tous les trains étaient complets jusqu'au dernier qui était celui de 23h54. Je ne lu même pas la destination, qu'importait l'endroit où j'allais je voulais juste m'en aller quelques temps histoire de faire passer notre connerie monumentale. Est-ce-que ça servira à quelque chose ? Non, certainement pas, je pense même que ça risque de les empirer mais je m'en tape, cette histoire, elle est surtout entre Natsu et Lisanna. En réalité je ne suis que la fille lambda qui a interféré dans un couple soi-disant soudé. Je pense que tout irait mieux si seulement, je n'avais pas été là. Ouais… Ça aurait été tellement mieux. Il y a tout de même une raison pour laquelle je souhaite partir. Déjà, je veux que Natsu et Lisanna se parlent, qu'ils discutent et si je ne suis pas chez moi, Natsu ne risque pas de trainer sa carcasse dans mon lit. Il ne pourra pas se défiler. Je ne sais pas si le rose trouvera le moyen de se faire pardonner et d'arrêter ses écarts ou si Lisanna arrivera enfin à couper les ponts avec lui mais, dans tous les cas, ça les aidera à avancer. Et ensuite seulement, je reviendrai. Oui, je reviendrai et je m'inclinerai. Parce que je suis la pire des filles que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

La pluie commença à tomber sur la vitre du bus, le ciel était sombre et je ne savais pas si la nuit était tombée où si c'était les nuages qui emplissaient trop le ciel. Je devrais vraiment, juste leur foutre la paix. Et si… Et si je partais… Et si je partais pour de bon ? Je ris doucement. Est-ce ma peur d'affronter le cauchemar que j'ai engendré qui pense ou la fille qui souhaite réellement rattraper les choses ? Je me demande s'il y a encore quelque chose à rattraper.

Arrivée en bas de chez moi, j'ouvre la porte machinalement ne sachant plus vraiment de quelle manière je devrais observer les choses. Perdue, j'étais totalement perdue. Je balançais mes affaires sur le canapé de mon salon et me dirigeai vers ma chambre d'un pas décidé. J'ouvris mon placard en grand et sortis un sac de taille moyenne d'au-dessus de mon armoire. Sans regarder, j'enfouissais des vêtements en oubliant soigneusement de faire attention aux couleurs et à l'épaisseur à prendre. Ce n'est qu'une fois le sac rempli en entier et prêt à craquer que je m'arrêtai et fermai en vitesse celui-ci pour le laisser choir sur mon lit. Poursuivant mon escapade, je fis de même avec ma trousse de toilette et mes autres affaires, trouvant un endroit ou les cacher entre les culottes dépareillées et les pull de grand-mère que je ne mettais plus depuis des siècles mais qui m'avaient l'air très sympathiques dans mon état actuel.

A peine eus-je fini que mon téléphone vibra, signe qu'un message venait d'être reçu. Mon coeur tambourina dans ma poitrine. Qui que ça puisse être, c'était forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. Regardant mon réveil, je pu observer qu'il était déjà presque vingt heure et c'est la faim au ventre et en oubliant volontairement la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui se réitérait que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de me cuisiner un plat rapide. Ceci étant fait, je mangeai dans le noir et dans le calme observant juste la pluie se déverser sur les trottoirs et délaver les rues. Les pétales de fleurs roses qui coloraient le monde derrière ma fenêtre s'étaient toutes envolées et l'eau grise de la rivière reflétant le ciel nuageux n'exprimait plus joie mais tristesse.

Après avoir débarrassé mon repas rapide, j'ouvris une petite ouverture en vitre qui se situait dans mon salon et, adossée à des coussins confortables j'allumai une cigarette laissant pendre mon avant bras au dehors. Il ne tarda pas à être trempé par la pluie mais je m'en foutais, l'air frais me calmait. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et regardai avec nonchalance qui avait été l'heureux élu pour me gueuler dessus. Avec étonnement je constatai que ce fut Levy, sans l'ouvrir je lu avec facilité l'intégralité de son message composé d'uniquement quatre mots. « Demain, on doit parler. » Je m'en doute Levy, mais ça sera sans moi.

Sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, je pris ma douche et me changeai en vitesse puis lorsque je m'apprêtai à sortir de chez moi en direction de la gare, j'entendis résonner la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je n'osais plus bouger. Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? J'avais beau me répéter inlassablement ce mot dans ma tête, une seule personne voulait bien m'apparaitre à l'esprit. Je voulais me gifler de ne penser qu'à lui. Pourquoi serait-il venu au juste ? Pour m'engueuler ? Pour régler enfin les choses ? Allait-il enfin les dire ? Ces mots qu'il aurait du prononcer depuis bien longtemps. Mettre les choses au clair, tout oublier et passer à autre chose. Malgré cela je ne pu m'empêcher de lui en vouloir parce qu'il n'aurait pas du être ici. Lâche comme il est il n'aurait même pas osé venir de lui même me faire la morale, me raisonner et tout oublier. Il n'était pas là pour ça et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, en aucun cas.

Je me trainai donc avec lenteur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ouvris avec délicatesse puis à peine l'eus-je aperçu, lui et sa tête pitoyablement baissée, que je lui foutus une claque spectaculaire sur la joue gauche. A moitié surpris, il baissa à nouveau son visage vers le sol, la pommette rouge et douloureuse. Je l'observais avec dédain ne me souciant même plus de l'heure et de mon train qui devait m'emmener me rafraichir les idées. Une seule question brûlait mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là, Natsu ? »

* * *

Chifumi : Enfin !

Lucy : Si tu n'avais pas passé tout ton temps à élaborer tes OS tu aurais déjà fini.

Chifumi : Oui mais c'est plus fort que moi, dés que j'ai une idée j'ai envie de la développer.

Lucy : Et au final, tu laisses tout en plan.

Chifumi : Non c'est faux, je fais un peu de tout en même temps, nuance !

Lucy : Ouais, au final t'avances pas quoi…

Natsu : Et en plus elle a fait plein de fautes !

Chifumi : Je veux pas entendre ça de toi *pleure*

Lisanna : Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé :** Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble depuis la terminale. Ils s'aiment à la folie et s'entendent à merveille sauf pour une chose : Natsu n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à sa petite-amie pour une raison que la jeune fille ignore. Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que celui-ci la trompe avec une certaine blonde qui est, en plus de cela, une de ses amies les plus proches.

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Angst, UA, Lemon, OOC, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Amitié, Romance

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Lucy, léger Natsu x Lisanna

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima.

Hello ! Dés que j'ai vu les premières reviews rapides arriver je ne tenais plus en place et il fallait que je poursuive. Mais malheureusement, les cours ont reprit et il me faut donc toujours un peu de temps à chaque fois. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m'accorder votre pardon, la terminale est une année assez difficile. J'ai corrigé les fautes du premier et deuxième chapitre, il doit en rester bien sûr mais c'est compliqué de toutes les éliminer alors je m'excuse d'avance pour celles à venir. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai demander si quelqu'un connaitrait une personne qui pourrait m'aider à avoir un regard plus reculé sur mes écrits et me corriger les dernières fautes. Je suis nouvelle sur Fanfiction alors je ne sais malheureusement pas comment fonctionne le système des bêta-lecteurs ou correcteurs. Si vous avez des conseils je serais très heureuse de les écouter ! Une dernière petite chose aussi, je rappelle juste que cette fiction est O.C.C. donc euh… si les personnage sont pas comme dans le manga c'est normal. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine. **_Chifumi._**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Weirdblondi.** C'est gentil ! Je suis très heureuse d'entendre que j'aurai une lectrice certifiée et cela jusqu'à la fin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis aussi une fan inconditionnelle de NaLu et je ne vois pas Lisanna et Natsu ensemble du tout. Mais malgré cela, j'essaie de varié les plaisirs mais je t'assure que cette fanfiction est une fanfiction NaLu et ce couple sera le couple principal ici. Après, qu'ils finissent ensemble ou pas, c'est une autre histoire, je vais pas te spoiler la fin.

 **Esther.** Pardon pardon pardon, je suis assez lente pardon ! Mais que tu attendes avec autant d'impatience la suite me fait chaud au coeur. Si le caractère inédit de mon écrit te plait, accroche toi bien, j'aime faire dans l'originalité. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu entends par « cliché » par contre ça m'intéresse grandement ! Si tu parles des school-fic guimauves je suis contente de sortir du lot. Mille mercis, je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour la suite.

 **Gest.** Je suis extrêmement flattée, vraiment merci, c'est de loin le meilleur compliment qu'on peut me faire. J'essaie d'être assez originale quand aux personnages, à leur caractère et à leur relation, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je te remercie et je m'excuse de mettre autant de temps entre chaque chapitre, j'essaie surtout de les faire assez long à chaque fois c'est pour ça. Tu verras bien comment ça se termine, je suis quelqu'un de changeant alors on peut s'attendre à tout malheureusement. En tous cas merci beaucoup !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** « A deux, même coincés en enfers, c'est toujours mieux »

 _Je me trainai donc avec lenteur jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ouvris avec délicatesse puis à peine l'eus-je aperçu, lui et sa tête pitoyablement baissée, que je lui foutus une claque spectaculaire sur la joue gauche. A moitié surpris, il baissa à nouveau son visage vers le sol, la pommette rouge et douloureuse. Je l'observais avec dédain ne me souciant même plus de l'heure et de mon train qui devait m'emmener me rafraichir les idées. Une seule question brûlait mes lèvres._

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là, Natsu ? »_

Il leva les yeux vers moi d'un air perdu. Je crains le pire. Depuis mon annonce de ce matin j'avais réfléchi à toutes les possibilités et tous les achèvements possibles à ce merdier. Mais je n'aurai jamais penser à retrouver mon souci le plus préoccupant devant chez moi. Dans tous les cas, il aurait dû être avec Lisanna ou alors chez lui bien au chaud et caché. Mais non, trop facile. Il fallait qu'il se pointe avec une allure de clochard au bord du gouffre à vingt-deux heures passées. Franchement Natsu, tu penses vraiment que c'était le bon

« Je t'ai posé une question. Réponds-moi, insistais-je.

\- J'ai cassé avec Lisanna.

\- C'est pas trop tôt.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis…

\- Clairement oui. Et je pense même que c'était ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Elle ne mérite pas de supporter un mec aussi indécis que toi.

\- Elle te faisait confiance en tant qu'amie.

\- Oh arrête ! Elle est au courant depuis si longtemps que ça fait un bail qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance et que nous ne sommes plus amies. Je me suis laissée faire certes mais pour un type casé et amoureux, tu n'avais rien à faire devant la porte d'une fille célibataire à minuit passé.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était plus fort que moi…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Tu n'as même pas résisté !

\- N'essaie pas d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute ! Ce jour-là, j'ai été honnête envers moi-même. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte que le faire avec toi ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça je suis allée voir Loki et j'ai rompu avec lui. Toi tu n'as rien fais et tu as fais souffrir Lisanna.

\- Mais je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas la perde !

\- Oh oui ! Tu l'aimais tellement qu'elle ne valait même pas la peine que tu sois franc avec elle, que tu discutes, que tu t'excuses et que tu passes à autre chose. Tu m'en as dis des bonnes Natsu, mais celle-la est de loin la meilleure. Tu n'aimes pas Lisanna. Tu as été amoureux d'elle, cela, c'est indéniable, mais ne confond pas ton amour d'enfance avec de la pitié. Aujourd'hui, tu ne ressens plus rien. L'année dernière aussi. Quand elle s'est confessée tu ne ressentais rien. Tu avais seulement le vague souvenir d'avoir espérer qu'un jour, tu te serais marié avec elle et que vous auriez eut les plus beaux enfants du monde. A d'autres, Natsu. On a tous eut ce rêve d'adulte lorsque nous étions gosses. Un beau ramassé de conneries si tu veux mon avis. Grandis un peu. Assumes et fiches-lui la paix. »

Il se tut. Conscient que j'avais tout à fait raison et surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver à redire. Enfin. Comprendre que le type qu'il était devenu était resté le gamin immature et égoïste qu'il avait toujours été. En restant coincé dans les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait partagé avec une Lisanna souriante, il s'était imaginé une vie qu'il avait cessé de rêver depuis longtemps. Agacée par son silence, je tournai les talons en m'engouffrant dans mon salon laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte, signe qu'il pouvait me suivre s'il le désirait. Je m'approchai de ma commode, ouvrant un paquet de light avec rage. J'attrapai une cigarette violemment puis m'écroulant sur le canapé j'allumais la cigarette en forçant sur mon briquet qui se refusait de fonctionner. Arrivée à ma fin, je pris une grande bouffée et me fis mine de me décontracter. Natsu était rentré et avait refermé la porte en silence. Il m'observait d'un air incompréhensible.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu es un gros salaud. Incapable de faire un choix et de savoir ce qu'il veut. »

Il hocha de la tête. Une honnêteté bien tardive et grotesque. Comme si cet aveu pouvait rattraper ses bêtises.

« Et donc, pourquoi es-tu venu ici au juste ? Tu te sentais obliger de venir m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle avant les autres ?

\- Et si je te disais que oui.

\- Quel connard, murmurais-je, pourquoi tu te fais ça Natsu. Tu aurais pu vivre normalement. Mais ce soir, je me demande ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ne serait pas temps de me le dire ?

\- Je te dis que j'en sais rien ! »

Je me lève d'un bon écrasant avec rage ma cigarette dans le cendrier qui était sur la table basse du salon. Je m'approche de lui rapidement les sourcils froncés, me plantant devant lui en le prenant par le col.

« Arrête ça Natsu, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, criais-je, si tu continues comme ça, plus personne, ne t'adressera la parole, pire que ça, tout le monde te détestera. Réfléchis merde ! Pose toi deux minutes et remets les idées farfelues qui flottent dans ton esprit en place. Parce que les types aussi changeants, moi j'appelle ça des petits cons ! »

Son visage se déforma en une grimace de colère. Il me prit violemment par les épaules, me secouant avec force. Il plongea son regard perdu dans le mien, fou de rage d'être incompris et laisser tomber. Oui parce que je le laissais tomber, je l'abandonnais dans sa merde. J'en ai assez.

« Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, hurla-t-il, oui je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais je refuse de me faire traiter de petit con par une pétasse comme toi. Oui parce que c'est ce que tu es, une pute que tout le monde se tape, je suis sûre d'être pas le seul à profiter de ton 95D ! Fais pas comme si j'étais le seul en faute dans l'histoire ! »

Ma tête se releva dans une expression de haine. Je le plaquai de toutes mes forces sur le mûr et bien qu'il se laissa faire, il répliqua d'un croche-patte puissant qui me fit basculer sur le côté. Dans ma chute, je fis attention à m'accrocher à son cou et la violence de ma descente le fit trébucher à son tour. Il tomba avec lourdeur sur moi puis il s'étouffa de douleur. J'avais volontairement relevé mon genou de sorte à ce qu'il se le prenne en plein abdomen. Il roula sur le côté en se tenant le ventre et j'en profitai pour échanger nos position.

« Tu me traites de pute ?! Tu me traites de pute ?! Mais Natsu tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! Comment un salaud comme toi pourrait comprendre de toute manière, dis-je avec puissance des sanglots nouant ma gorge. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire ? Le problème n'est pas là Natsu putain ! Tu veux juste tout avoir pour toi sans te poser de questions. Tu veux Lisanna en petite-amie et Lucy en bon coup une fois par mois, tu veux des amis souriants la journée et surtout aucun problème avec personne. Tu as cru que la vie était aussi belle ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne peux pas tout avoir ! Oh, tu peux m'insulter si tu veux, tes arguments ne feront pas le poids et si tu es aussi énervé c'est sûrement parce que tu te rends comptes que j'ai parfaitement raison. Tu as la haine mon petit, parce que je te force à grandir un peu et que tu ne veux pas. T'as quel âge merde pour faire ce genre de caprice ?! »

Il cessa de se tenir l'estomac et rendit le coup avec rapidité au même endroit. Sous la puissance du choc, ma respiration s'arrêta. Il ne retient pas ses coups cet enfoiré. Je souris. Pourquoi ça m'étonne, après tout je suis pas sa copine.

« Ferme-la ! Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la ! Une toxico dépressive comme toi qui ose me parler de responsabilités, elle est bien bonne salope ! Tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même et tu oses la ramener. T'as repris je suis sûr, y'a que sous cette merde que tu peux sortir des phrases aussi absurdes de toutes manières ! »

Ces mains montèrent à ma gorge et l'empoignèrent férocement laissant une grosse trace rouge.

« J'ai r-rien rep-pris…

\- Menteuse !

\- J-je te dis que non ! …

\- Et la clope alors !

\- O-ui mais p-pas…

\- Pas ces déchets ? Tu me dis ça mais la dernière fois, tu avais aussi commencé par une simple cigarette, ça ne tient pas ton mensonge ! Tu comptes faire pleurer tes amis encore une fois ?!

\- Ah-ah, ricanais-je avec difficulté, de qu-quels amis t-tu p-parles Natsu… ? »

Sa poigne se relâcha et ses bras se baissèrent. Je me relevai doucement en toussant tout en m'écartant de cet abruti.

« Toi comme moi, nous n'avons plus le droit de les appeler comme ça.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu as eut ce que tu méritais à ne pas savoir faire de choix précis.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Réponds-moi Natsu !

\- Je t'ai dis de te taire ! »

Il se dirigea vers moi les yeux pleins de larmes et le poing prêt à frapper. Je me levai rapidement. Ça fait tellement mal. De tout ses coups, ce sont bel et bien ses mots qui m'ont tué mille fois. Je vois la scène comme au ralentis, évitant son coup de justesse.

« Tout serait allé très bien si tu n'avais pas été là ! »

Ouais, ça fait bien plus mal que je ne le pensais. Ça déchire le coeur en des milliers de morceaux, surtout venant de lui.

« Tout est de ta faute de toute manière, si seulement tu n'avais jamais existé ! »

Son visage ruisselle de larmes. Hurle Natsu. Vas-y, lâche-toi.

« Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais. Je te déteste plus que tout ! »

Elle est partie. Sèche et claquante. Une gifle bien placée qui remet les idées en place.

« Dégage Natsu. »

Ses pleurs se sont arrêtés, ses hurlements aussi. Il me regarde maintenant d'un air horrifié en se tenant la joue.

« Je…

\- Va t-en.

\- Lucy…

\- Va t-en. Je ne peux plus te supporter. »

Il baissa la tête et se mit debout. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte et au moment il passa le pas, il se retourna, murmurant un dernier « pardon » que je pressentis comme sincère. Mais c'est trop tard pour être désolé Natsu, c'est trop tard. Dans l'obscurité, j'entendis la porte claquer. Les lumières étaient restées éteintes durant tout notre échange et pourtant j'avais lu son visage, ses expressions, sa haine comme en plein jour. Le silence revenu bourdonna dans mes oreilles. J'avais froid. Dehors, la pluie tombait et tapotait ma vitre dans une cadence berçante. Je soupirai en relevant la tête vers ma télévision et plus précisément le décodeur qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Avec un sourire je lu l'heure. 23h54. J'ai raté mon train.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'à mon réveil je n'avais pas bougé. Toujours étendue sur le sol dans mon salon, j'observais les dégâts que ma dispute avec Natsu avait engendré. Par chance, rien n'avait été cassé, il y avait juste quelques meubles qui s'étaient déplacés et pour qui je n'avais pas assez de courage pour les remettre à leur place. Assise en tailleur , la faim et la fatigue me tiraillait le ventre, il était encore tôt mais la lumière s'engouffrait déjà péniblement dans mon salon. C'était un de ces jours où nous voudrions qu'il pleuve mais où le soleil tape plus qu'à la normale. Dans un coup rageur je fermai tous les rideaux et laissai la pénombre reprendre place. Je me sens mieux ainsi. La flamme de mon briquet brilla dans le noir. Je cherchai à tâtons mon portable et constat avec mépris qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Il m'avait fallu un courage surhumain pour me résigner à regarder mes messages et il fallait que ce con me rende la tâche encore plus difficile. Avec maladresse je le branchai et attendis. Quand une lumière intense éblouis la pièce, je m'emparai de l'objet infernal et pris une profonde inspiration.

 **6 Nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 17h43 :** _Allo, Lucy ? Je… C'est Levy… Cette situation enfin, ce problème… Je ne voudrai pas qu'il gâche tout, tu comprends. Il doit bien avoir une explication. Je sais qu'il y en a une ! J'en suis sûre… Parce que Lucy, tu ne ferai pas cela s'il n'y en avait pas une bonne. N'est-ce-pas ? Je.. J'aimerai te parler, s'il te plait. Tu ne réponds pas aux messages ni au téléphone donc je suppose que tu l'as éteint. Je n'ai pas envie de te perde L-_ **Message effacé, 5 nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 18h32 :** _Lucy ? C'est encore moi… Je ne sais pas si tu vas aller en cours demain, mais si tu y vas j'aimer-_ **Message effacé, 4 nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 18h58 :** _Hey Lucy ! C'est Erza, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tout le monde est complètement abattu et je sais que le problème est entre toi et Natsu. Lisanna en paye les conséquences alors tu as int-_ **Message effacé, 3 nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 20h16 :** _Hey ma chérie, c'est Cana, qu'est-ce qu'il se p-_ **Message effacé, 2 nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 21h23 :** _Lucy, c'est Mirajane… Il faut vraiment qu'on parle c'est très important, je te promets d'êt-_ **Message effacé, 1 nouveaux messages, Message 1 à 01h14 :** _C'est encore Levy… Lu-chan… S'il te plaît… J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, je t'en supplie, parlons ensemble. Demain, je t'attendrai en cours et si tu ne viens pas, je serai au parc près du grand arbre à 17h… J'espère que tu viendras._ **Fin des nouveaux messages, si vous voulez les réecout-**

A la fin de son message, Levy pleurait. Lucy soupira. Elle irait, pour Levy. Parce qu'elle lui devait plus d'explications que les conneries qu'elle lui avait balancée à la figure hier. Pour les autres, ce n'est pas qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine, c'est juste qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de faire son discours plusieurs fois. Elle verrait Levy et juste elle. Si à 17h, Levy l'attendait avec Mirajane ou quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y aura pas d'explication.

De faim, Lucy se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant devant l'entrée elle entendit un drôle de gargouillis. Pensant d'abord à son ventre capricieux, elle se rendit vite compte que cela ne venait pas d'elle. La blonde se rapprocha alors de la porte et colla son oreille sur le bois. Lucy réussit à entendre un homme tousser à travers et sursauta un instant. Elle regarda dans le judas pour être certaine qu'il s'agissait bien du rose et bien sûr c'est avec une grimace qu'elle se recula. Franchement, elle avait tout sauf la patience de le supporter après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Que faisait-il là de toute façon ? Ne la détestait-il pas ?

D'un coup, elle ouvrit la porte et se planta devant le jeune homme d'un air agacé. D'abord surpris, Natsu reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'accrocha aux habits de la blonde d'une façon pitoyable.

« Lucy ! S'il te plait, laisse moi m'excuser pour hier soir !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'excuser…

\- Lucy ! Je t'en supplie, crois moi… J'étais trop énervé pour réfléchir et j'ai vraiment dit de la merde. Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'aurais pu dire ce genre d'horreur de n'importe qui dans un état normal. Je te demande pardon sincèrement.

\- Natsu, te rends-tu compte du ridicule de la situation quand même ? »

Et il explosa de rire. Un rire nerveux sans doute. Vite doublé par de lourds sanglots. Il me fait pitié, on dirait un reflet de moi-même et je déteste ça. C'est pour cette raison que je le comprend parfaitement. Moi ou Natsu, ça ne change rien, on est aussi con l'un que l'autre. Quitte à se retrouver seuls, autant se retrouver seuls à deux. On fait vraiment la paire. Je ris à mon tour, un rire horrible et désespéré sans doute mais agréable. Et les pleurs sont venus tous seuls entrecoupant notre rire indomptable et continu. Ça soulage le coeur de la meilleure façon qui soit. Et … Ça réveille les voisins aussi.

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ! Depuis hier soir que vous gueulez, si ça continue j'appelle police ! »

Nous nous stoppions d'un coup. Je tendis la main à Natsu dans un sourire triste. Si nous n'avions pas été là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est ce que Natsu avait peur d'imaginer et qui nous avait fait perdre la raison cette nuit sans doute. Natsu n'était en effet pas le seul fautif, hier soir, il a pété les plombs, si cela n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été moi. Nous nous faisons mal mutuellement maintenant que nous avons fait du mal à tous ceux qui nous entouraient. C'était la pire chose à faire dans notre situation et c'est pourquoi, le rose était resté et avait supplié son pardon. Je n'aurai plus rien si je ne lui accordais pas. Lorsqu'il fut debout, je défis mon mon sourire et l'amena contre moi.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas de suite Natsu.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

\- Allez viens, rentre, je vais faire un petit-déjeuner et je suis sure que tu en veux.

\- Merci Lucy. Si j'avais du supporter ça tout seul je ne-

\- Si nous avions été seuls, nous n'aurions jamais eut à supporter ça, mais maintenant que nous sommes arrivés là, autant trouver une solution ensemble, plutôt que de se taper dessus.

\- Je trouverai la réponse.

\- Quelle réponse ?

\- À ta question, Lucy.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé là tu veux dire.

\- Oui celle-la.

\- J'espère pour toi, ça serait un bon début pour obtenir le pardon de nos amis.

\- Tu reste sur le mot « amis » finalement ?

\- Oui. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu aurais bien plus amoché que ça. »

Natsu pouffa. C'est presque irréel. C'est ridiculement surréaliste mais je suppose que c'est le résultat de ce trafic d'amour. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'un imbécile, ce qui fait de moi la pire des idiotes. Rapidement, je servis à Natsu un bon petit-déjeuner et nous nous mîmes à ta table. Juste comme ça, les rideaux fermés, une petite lampe allumée et le chauffage éteint. Dans un silence mortel, nous mangeâmes puis débarrassâmes.

« Tout à l'heure, je vais voir Levy. »

Natsu stoppa tout mouvement de rotation sur l'assiette qu'il tenait fermement au-dessus de levier.

« Que vas-tu lui dire, fit-il en poursuivant sa vaisselle.

\- Je pense que la meilleure des choses à faire pour pouvoir avoir la chance de me faire pardonner un jour, serait de commencer par être honnête.

\- Honnête tu dis…, répondit Natsu d'un air songeur.

\- Oui, as-tu déjà été honnête Natsu ?

\- J'ai du mal à garder quelque chose pour moi généralement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'honnêteté tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu peux savoir garder un secret, tout en étant honnête avec les autres et surtout, avec toi-même… Je n'ai jamais été ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suppose qu'à partir du moment où tu n'es pas honnête envers toi-même ce n'est pas possible de l'être avec les autres.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je vais raconter à Levy ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis si longtemps et que je n'ose pas m'avouer.

\- De quoi s'agit-

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Je suppose… Merci Lucy.

\- De ?

\- M'avoir laisser rentrer.

\- Hm, répondis-je simplement, enfin je l'ai surtout fait pour moi, chuchotais-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu vas en cours.

\- La bonne blague.

\- Natsu, tu devrais checker ton téléphone.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Toi ?

\- Les mecs sont vachement effrayants quand ils le veulent !

\- Fais-le, rigolai-je. »

Sur ces mots, il prit mon chargeur et alluma l'écran de son téléphone. Une bombe bruyante de messages apparue en un coup et il ne su plus où donner de la tête. J'observai la scène en souriant, le regardant lire avec frénésie les nombreux SMS de ses amis. Puis d'un coup, il prit sa veste et sortit un trombe de l'appartement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, souris-je péniblement. »

Oui, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

17 heures sonnèrent beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je m'étais préparée en vitesse, oubliant presque de prendre mes médicaments que j'avais omis de prendre hier par inadvertance ou plutôt par manque de moral. C'est donc sans maquillage et sûrement les joues un peu rougeoyantes que je me dirigeai vers le parc. Lorsque j'arrivai au pied du grand arbre, la lumière passant à travers les pétales déjà bien présentes malgré la période de l'année m'éblouissait le visage.

« Tu es venue. »

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix de ma meilleure amie. Elle était assise au pied de l'arbre et fermait un gros livre qu'elle devait avoir lu jusqu'à maintenant. La bleue me sourit faiblement et je baissai la tête de honte. Je me demande comment a-t-elle vécu cette journée. L'ambiance a dû être horrible. Levy se décala un petit peu, me demandant silencieusement de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je m'assis sans un mot, n'osant la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment vas-tu Lu-chan, demanda t-elle poliment.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer tu sais, Levy. »

Le sourire maintenu de la bleue s'effaça alors et la peine profonde qu'elle afficha sur son visage me déchira le coeur. Elle aussi, avait dû pleurer toute la nuit. Tant de souffrance par notre faute Natsu. Nous sommes impardonnables et pourtant, ils nous donnent encore une chance. Je ne sais pas où tu es parti mais j'espère que tu arriveras à trouver les mots.

« Tu-

\- Je sais, je vais te raconter, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Lucy ! Avant je voulais tout de même que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours mon amie ! »

Je me tournai vers elle étonnée. Elle me regardait intensément les yeux humides. Je lui sourit. Levy avait toujours été vraiment vraiment vraiment très gentille. Malgré mon comportement d'hier, elle avait su prendre du recul et au lieu de faire une croix sur moi pour l'éternité, elle m'avait donné une chance de me rattraper, de m'expliquer. Pour tous nos bons souvenirs sûrement. Vraiment, Levy, tu es une personne trop gentille.

« Merci Levy, lui souris-je, merci. »

Je repris mon sérieux et baissai mon regard vers l'herbe qui tanguait au gré de la brise.

« Levy, je ne te demande pas de pardonner notre bêtise, ni à toi ni aux autres d'ailleurs… Tu vois, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et je suppose que nous n'avons pas beaucoup réfléchis à ce que nous faisions dans un premier temps. Nous avons été inconscients et nous avons profité que Lisanna fasse comme si de rien jusqu'à qu'elle craque. Je suppose qu'on peut nous traiter de gros salauds et je suis la première à être d'accord parce que c'est ce que nous le sommes. Tu vois, Natsu et moi, nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous voulons. Pire encore, notre indécision fait souffrir les gens autour de nous. Tu es venue aujourd'hui pour entendre une raison. Ne sois pas trop déçue, Levy, de ma raison pitoyable qui ne fait pas du tout le poids face à la douleur qu'a dû ressentir Lisanna tous ces derniers mois. Je suis longue à la détente, égoïste et idiote. Quand je t'ai fais mon speech hier, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Mais de tout ce que je t'ai dis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais l'impression d'être honnête envers toi mais aussi envers moi-même. La situation était critique et ni moi, ni Natsu n'agissions, coincés dans notre routine immonde. Et mon discours d'hier a fait comme un déclic. Ça a dû te paraitre terrible mais pour moi c'était une libération car tout ce que je t'ai dis était vrai. »

* * *

Chifumi : Me tuez pas s'il vous plait.

Lucy : Le chapitre qui sert à rien.

Chifumi : Il-il était nécessaire !

Natsu : C'est beaucoup de mots pour pas grand chose moi je trouve.

Chifumi : -pleure- Vous êtes vraiment pas cool, si ça continue je vais continuer d'autres histoires plutôt que celles-ci.

Lucy : Ugh ! Pleure pas c'est dégoutant !

Chifumi : Je vous hais ! -pars en courant-

Natsu : Review pour ce cas désespéré s'il vous plait, elle manque de motivation ces derniers temps.

(PS : L'auteure aimerait savoir si ses lecteurs préfèrent des chapitres plus courts mais plus fréquents ou des chapitres comme maintenant .)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé :** Lisanna et Natsu sortent ensemble depuis la terminale. Ils s'aiment à la folie et s'entendent à merveille sauf pour une chose : Natsu n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à sa petite-amie pour une raison que la jeune fille ignore. Ce qu'elle sait par contre, c'est que celui-ci la trompe avec une certaine blonde qui est, en plus de cela, une de ses amies les plus proches.

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre :** Angst, UA, Lemon, OOC, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Amitié, Romance

 **Pairing :** Natsu x Lucy, léger Natsu x Lisanna

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima.

Tout d'abord, je remercie comme il se doit et encore une fois toutes les review que vous avez laissé. Vraiment merci, parce que même si elles sont rares, elles me touchent beaucoup. J'avoue avoir été un peu déçue tout de même en comparant le nombre de visiteurs aux nombres de review (surtout pour Mon roi le O.S. qui m'a pris un temps fou et qui a deux fois plus de favoris que de review). Mais bon, j'écris surtout pour moi-même alors je ne vais pas laisser tomber. À la vue des réponses que j'ai reçu, j'ai pu remarquer que mes lecteurs préféraient des chapitres plus longs mais moins fréquents (ça tombe bien, moi aussi) donc je vais continuer comme je le faisais jusqu'à maintenant. Pour finir, mon Bac est dans moins d'un mois maintenant donc, je serai sûrement un peu en retard pour le prochain chapitre (pour le moment, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'essaie de poster un chapitre tous les mois. Bien sûr, ça sera plus fréquent dés que j'en aurai terminé avec mes exams !), je vous prie donc de bien vouloir excuser ce désagrément. À le revoyure ! Et bonne lecture à tous.

P.S.: Le chapitre précédent a été revu, s'il reste quelques erreurs encore, j'en suis désolée. **_Chifumi._**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest.** Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve ça si bien, ça me donne envie de continuer cette histoire. Oui d'ailleurs je stresse de plus en plus pour le Bac, mais je vais faire de mon mieux et pendant les vacances d'été, je vais me démener pour boucler tous mes écrits ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. :)

 **Inumie.** Va pour les longs chapitres alors ! Moi aussi je préfère de toutes manières. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le côté assez sombre de mon écrit. J'aime en effet, parler de sujets assez durs et surtout qu'on ne voit pas souvent ! Mais je sais faire du mignon tout plein aussi (hein, t'enfuie pas T^T) mais j'aime faire souffrir les personnages, c'est plus fort que moi. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre.

 **Une inconnue.** Quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire, j'ai voulu qu'elle soit le plus réaliste possible. Bien sûr tout le monde ne vit pas un tel conflit intérieur mais autour de moi, dans mes amis, des connaissances ou des rumeurs (et même moi d'ailleurs) on trouve très souvent des jeunes qui se laissent aller et parfois se perdent eux-même. Cette fiction n'est pas moralisatrice, elle est juste là pour divertir et puis pour servir quelque chose de différent que les eaux de roses habituelles. C'est une facette de la fin de l'adolescence et du passage à l'âge adulte qui est difficile et qu'on retrouve malheureusement de plus en plus aujourd'hui. Si cette fiction te fait du bien alors j'en suis ravie, se voir à travers une histoire doit être assez dérangeant mais doit soulager tout de même. Pour finir je dirai que mon histoire relate des faits qui s'inspirent de la pure réalité, cette manière de pensée… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question si c'était la mienne… Je suppose que ça doit l'être au moins un petit peu car c'est certain qu'il y a des parts de moi dans cette « Lucy ». Je ne sais pas si tu vas continuer à t'identifier à elle (parce que ça se corse un peu après) mais ton avis attise vraiment ma curiosité. Bonne continuation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** « L'erreur »

 _« Levy, je ne te demande pas de pardonner notre bêtise, ni à toi ni aux autres d'ailleurs… Tu vois, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et je suppose que nous n'avons pas beaucoup réfléchis à ce que nous faisions dans un premier temps. Nous avons été inconscients et nous avons profité que Lisanna fasse comme si de rien jusqu'à qu'elle craque. Je suppose qu'on peut nous traiter de gros salauds et je suis la première à être d'accord parce que c'est ce que nous sommes. Tu vois, Natsu et moi, nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous voulons. Pire encore, notre indécision fait souffrir les gens autour de nous. Tu es venue aujourd'hui pour entendre une raison. Ne sois pas trop déçue, Levy, de ma raison pitoyable qui ne fait pas du tout le poids face à la douleur qu'a dû ressentir Lisanna tous ces derniers mois. Je suis longue à la détente, égoïste et idiote. Quand je t'ai fais mon speech hier, j'ai été horrible avec toi. Mais de tout ce que je t'ai dis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais l'impression d'être honnête envers toi mais aussi envers moi-même. La situation était critique et ni moi, ni Natsu n'agissions, coincés dans notre routine immonde. Et mon discours d'hier a fait comme un déclic. Ça a dû te paraitre terrible mais pour moi c'était une libération, car tout ce que je t'ai dis était vrai. »_

La sonnerie retentit dans l'ensemble des bâtiments. Rapidement, je me levai de ma chaise et m'engouffrai avec les autres élèves vers la sortie, en n'oubliant pas de jeter un regard glacial et hautain au pauvre professeur de mathématiques qui s'empressait de ranger ses affaires.

« Quelle nouille ce prof, ricanais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

\- Arrête Lucy. C'est pas parce que t'as des bonnes notes que tu peux te permettre de traiter les profs de cette manière, gronda une voix enfantine.

\- Je m'en fou. Je préfère ça que de jouer les lèche-cul comme tu le fais Levy.

\- T'es exaspérante. Tu vas te faire lyncher sur les appréciations, tu le sais ?

\- Qu'ils essaient s'ils osent ! Comme si j'avais peur de ses femmelettes.

\- Tu t'insultes toi et toutes les femmes par la même occasion maintenant Lucy, demanda un garçon qui s'approchait.

\- Dégage Grey, intervint Cana, on veut pas d'un pervers dans notre groupe !

\- Tu t'es regardé pouffiasse ? Jamais vu une fille s'habiller aussi léger en février !

\- Tu répètes pour voir ? »

Je soupirai en regardant la scène. Ils sont tous trop bêtes. Ça me désole de devoir traîner avec des gars pareils, tellement immatures. Si seulement j'avais été dans la même classe que Loki. Loki, c'est le pire séducteur de la planète. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai réussi à lui faire arrêter ses séductions répétées. Depuis deux mois maintenant, je sors avec lui et je trouve pas les mots tellement je suis heureuse. Il est si charmant, beau. Si cool. Toutes me jalouses et je m'en vante bien. J'aimerai être avec lui tout le temps.

« J'y vais, dis-je finalement en m'écartant du groupe.

\- Tu manges avec Loki aujourd'hui, demanda un rose d'un air désappointé.

\- Ouais, je vais renouveler mes neurones, parce qu'avec vous, ça vole pas haut.

\- Répète !

\- Sois pas déçu, Natsu.

\- Comme si je l'étais !

\- Bonne appétit Lucy.

\- Merci Erza.

\- Ah, Lu-chan, attend, s'écria la bleue en m'attirant à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Levy, tonnais-je agacée.

\- Je… Enfin tu sais pour Loki…

\- Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire d'arrêter de traîner avec lui ?

\- Lucy, ce mec est pas le bon pour toi, il est… dangereux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Arrêtes de raconter de la merde, Loki, c'est le garçon le plus génial que je connaisse !

\- Non Lucy ! Il ne l'est pas ! Il fait des choses interdite, tu devrais t'éloigner de lui, ça pourrait te faire du mal, continua-t-elle en m'agrippant le bras. »

Je dégageai celui-ci avec violence. Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste Madame-Je-Sais-Tout ? Comment osait-elle juger mon copain alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle est juste jalouse parce que j'ai un mec et elle non ! Tout ce que fait Loki, c'est cool. Il est comme les grands du lycée. Il traîne avec des lycéens et même des étudiants, il connait plein de monde et a des centaines de potes. Grâce à lui, je peux entrer dans les soirées les plus branchées, cette conne est juste envieuse parce que je suis plus grande qu'elle est que je fais plus des trucs de collégiens !

« T'es vraiment trop bête Levy. Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi coincée comme fille. Enfin, je te comprends, pour une moche comme toi, ça doit être difficile de voir sa pote casée avec un gars aussi canon. Faut pas t'en faire Levy, je suis sûre que toi aussi, y'a des mecs qui te matent. Ah mais oui j'y pense, y'avait pas ces deux geeks là… Jett et Droy ! Tu devrais t'en faire un, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Je veux plus te voir, faudrait pas que ça terne à ma réputation. Alors retourne à tes bouquins, j'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter une gamine, finis-je en tournant les talons »

Ça lui apprendra à faire la maligne. D'un air débarrassé, je me dirigeai vers la classe d'à côté et attendis. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Loki sortit de la salle alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec une fille dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom. Il me dépassa sans me voir et je dû me racler la gorge pour qu'il daigne s'arrêter.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pardon ma chérie, je ne sais pas comment notre déjeuner a-t-il pu me sortir de la tête.

\- Sûrement à cause d'une des pétasses que tu traines derrière toi, murmurais-je en tuant du regard la fille qui ne tarda pas à filer. Pardon ? Rien du tout. On y va ? Je te suis ! »

Quand je dis que j'ai réussi à stopper ses actes libertins, je ne suis pas très honnêtes. La vérité est que Loki restera toujours le gars populaire qui aime plaire et je ne pourrai rien y faire. Ça me désole mais je me console en me disant que je serai la seule au moins, à avoir le titre de « petite-amie ». Aujourd'hui, le roux a décidé qu'on mangerait dehors. C'est normalement interdit par le règlement de sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur sans raison valable pour les collégiens. Mais avec Loki, tout est possible. Il sait tellement de choses qu'il pourrait détruire ou accroître la réputation de chaque personne dans cette école. Il sympathise même avec les surveillants et les professeurs. Tout le monde l'aime et je le comprends. Ah ! Peut-être pas tout le monde en fait si on prend en compte cette idiote de Levy.

Alors que je suivais mon copain depuis maintenant cinq minutes dans les couloirs, il m'ordonna d'un geste de la main de stopper ma marche et de le rejoindre. Cachés dans un angle mort, nous regardions la sortie avec détermination. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, je détestais enfreindre les règles mais la satisfaction de faire quelque chose d'interdit sans se faire prendre est délectable. Une autre minute passa, puis le signal de Loki tomba. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair nous nous échappions du bâtiment le coeur soulagé en courant comme des fous. Je riais et le roux souriait comme un idiot. Il était magnifique. Avec lui, je me sentais pousser des ailes, comme si l'impossible se trouvait à porter de main.

Après un court temps de course, nous nous arrêtâmes près d'un carrefour le souffle coupé.

« On va où, demandais-je en me tenant les côtes.

On va retrouver des potes à moi dans le parc. Tu vas voir ils sont super cool. C'est vrai ? Génial, ils viennent d'où ? Ce sont des premières du bahut d'à côté. Attends. Tu veux dire de ce bahut, l'interpellais-je peu rassurée. Me regarde pas comme ça. Je te dis ce sont des mecs sympas, il faut pas se fier à la réputation de leur lycée. Ou alors, jugerais-tu sans connaitre Lucy ? Non… Non. Bien sûr que non. Très bien ! Alors, il n'y a pas de soucis, finit-il. »

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre ma route quand il m'attrapa par le bras. Je me tournai alors vers lui d'un air étonné et remarquai qu'il me fixait d'un air très sérieux. La vitesse de mes battement accéléra. Depuis deux mois qu'on sortait ensemble, je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée aux mains habiles du rouquin et me sentais même, un peu perdue face à ses avances. Alors que je pensais que ses lèvres allaient atteindre les miennes, il se recula un peu et sourit.

« Lucy, tu n'as pas chaud, demanda t-il.

Euh… Si un peu, balbutiai-je. »

C'est alors qu'il attrapa ma chemise de ses deux mains et déboutonna le premier bouton. Puis, dans un geste expert il rassembla mes cheveux dorés pour les attacher en un chignon parfait, très classe et très mignon en même temps.

« Ouah ! Merci Loki ! C'est super beau, m'écriais-je en observant le travail de mon petit-copain.

De rien ! Comme ça ton visage et ta beauté sont parfaitement mis en évidence. Tu as un véritablement don ! Pas vraiment, j'ai un ami coiffeur qui fait des coupes de folie donc je m'y connais juste un peu. Je te le présenterai si tu veux. Ça serait avec plaisir ! Ah ! Les voilà ! »

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup à l'entente d'une voix rauque et inconnue.

« Yo Loki ! T'as pu venir c'est cool, se réjouit un jeune aux allures étranges.

Salut Scorpio ! Ouais j'ai réussi à filer en douce, je pouvais pas attendre samedi pour vous voir les mecs. Mais dis moi c'est une jolie plante que tu nous amènes là ! Salut beauté, poursuivit le lycéen. Bonj- Comment t'oses complimenter une autre fille en ma présence, ingrat, intervint une jeune fille très belle et aux longs cheveux bleus. Pardon Aquarius, mon amour, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas aussi belle que toi, tenta de se rattraper Scorpio. Les amis, je vous présente Lucy, ma petite-amie. Lucy, voici des potes à moi. Le type qui a essayé de te complimenter c'est Scorpio, sa copine très jalouse c'est Aquarius. Là t'as Aries, puis les deux jumeaux Gemi et Mini, Virgo et… le mec qui te regarde en bavant dans le fond, c'est personne oublie-le. T'es pas cool Loki, les belles choses ça se partage, pleurnicha le concerné, moi c'est Taurus belle Lucy. Enchantée, dis-je simplement ne sachant pas où me mettre. »

J'appréhendais de rencontrer les amis de mon copain mais finalement je me faisais du soucis pour rien. Ils avaient l'air un peu farfelus mais pas bien méchants, et puis c'était des connaissances de Loki, je pouvais leur faire confiance sans crainte.

« Bon, on décale, intervint la jeune fille prénommée Aries. »

Je ne su pourquoi mais la rosée fut la seule qui me parut louche. Elle semblait paniquée et regardait sans cesse de tous les côtés, s'excusant aux moindres mouvements brusques.

« Arrête Aries, tonna la voix de Scorpio. »

Étonnement, la remarque de ce dernier avait semblé très froide. Je me rassurai comme je pouvais, j'avais envie de croire en Loki. Mais il y avait quelque chose de pas nette. Doucement, notre petit groupe se mit en marche. Scorpio retrouva son air joyeux et Aries resta en retrait sans rien dire. Je ne su dire si c'était par peur d'être réprimandée encore une fois ou juste parce qu'elle aimait être seule. De temps en temps, je lui jetais un coup d'oeil nerveux pour l'observer, cette fille me stressait et je ne me sentais pas très bien. L'attroupement erra pendant une dizaine de minutes dans des recoins de Magnolia que je ne connaissais pas pour finalement arriver jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble en mauvais état. Je n'étais pas rassurée et Loki avait dû le pressentir car il s'était approché de moi en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et aveuglément, je l'ai cru.

Je me souviens parfaitement de cet appartement. C'était sale, sombre et étroit. Des pièces dans tous les sens, si bien que malgré leur petite taille, on les confondait toutes. Il y avait ce canapé en cuir rongé qui trônait dans une des salles. Toujours vide pour une raison qui m'échappait. Il y avait trois chambres il me semble, toutes occupées pour une raison que je ne souhaitais pas connaître. Mais la chose qui avait su marquer mon esprit à l'instant où j'avais passé le seuil de la porte c'était cette odeur. Nauséabonde et acre : un mélange de sueur, de poussière et de fumée. Pour la fumée, il y en avait et pas qu'un peu. Une vapeur aveuglante grisâtre à vous rendre fou. Celle-ci traînait en lévitation comme un brouillard cachant des actes honteux et ma tête qui tournait dans un tourbillon d'inconscience. Tout semblait si flou dans cet appartement comme si j'étais déconnectée du temps. Une sorte de rêve sans but, de phase de sommeil éveillé. Apaisant et relaxant d'une façon. Et c'est seulement pour cette dernière raison que j'ai presque forcé Loki a m'emmener une fois encore dans ce cagibi. Juste pour vivre une nouvelle fois cette léthargie, la perte de mes sens et l'abandon. Je suis devenue accro. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais toxico. J'avais respiré un air de bonheur et très vite j'appris à me procurer moi-même ce souffle agréable et enivrant. Une cigarette… Et très vite, drogues. On m'avait poussé dans un monde où les faibles sont rois. J'étais faible et c'est pour cela que j'ai succombé. Ce plaisir intense… Ne suffisait plus. Très vite je me suis rendue compte que cette substance m'avait toujours entourée. Elle était partout. Je la voyais partout. Dans les soirées branchées auxquelles Loki m'emmenait, il y avait toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent : une cigarette, un coin de table, un médicament. Oui, c'était merveilleux. Aux soirées, entre amis, avec Loki, seule. En permanence. Cette agréable sensation ne me quittait plus et si par malheur elle le faisait, je ne répondais plus de rien. Je désirai ce bonheur plus que tout.

 _J'en ai besoin. Pourquoi est-ce interdit ?! Quelle idiotie ! Vous ne pourrez jamais goûter à cette délectable expérience ! Pauvres fous ! Je vous plains d'avoir une vie si malheureuse !_

« LUCY !

\- Euh ...? »

Le professeur de mathématiques, encore lui. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il de cette manière ? Comme si j'étais un monstre. Est-ce lui qui s'est permis de me crier dessus de cette manière ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai mal au bras droit. Je sens une chose me serrer plus fort et je tourne la tête pour reculer violemment. À côté de moi, il y a Natsu. Désemparé. Il est là, planté comme un idiot. Debout en plein cours. Il est con ou quoi ? Tiens… Je suis debout moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Je me sens mal. J'ai la gorge sèche. J'ai envie de fumer.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, le rose m'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Tout semblait agir au ralenti autour de moi. Je vois flou. Je n'entends plus, je n'écoute plus. Mes lèvres sont closes et mes yeux veulent se fermer eux aussi. Je sens mes paupières lutter comme si ces minutes étaient les dernières. Une douce pression apparait autour de ma main gauche. Je perds mes sens et pourtant j'arrive à ressentir cette chaleur qui emprisonne mes doigts. Si chaud, agréable. J'abandonne tout pour me concentrer uniquement sur cette source bouillonnante et puis, je sombre.

A mon réveil, tout est blanc. Le plafond est blanc. Mes draps sont blancs. Les murs sont blancs. Mon lit est blanc. Tous les meubles sont blancs. Ah. Et la blouse du médecin qui vient d'entrer aussi. Je suis dans un hôpital. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais une chose est sûre, là, tout de suite, je veux une bouffée… Un cachet, une seringue, un peu de poudre, tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais juste un peu, rien qu'un peu ! Ensuite je serai sage, je promets, j'en prendrai plus alors juste un peu ! Je vous en supplie ! S'il vous plait !

« Non. »

La voix de l'homme résonne et me ramène à la réalité. Très vite, je relâche sa blouse que j'avais maintenu d'une main ferme et implorante. Lentement, je regarde mon corps. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je suis si laide. Maigre et fatiguée. Je me souviens de la visite de mon père, du son de son sermon. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'ai rien entendu. Après ça, je me rappelle avoir passé plusieurs tests. Chaque jour je suppliais docteurs et infirmiers mais rien n'y faisait. Personne ne m'accordait un seul petit plaisir. J'ai cru devenir folle. Je serais devenue folle s'ils n'étaient pas venus. La première personne qui me rendit visite ce fut elle. Coincée entre mes draps, je n'aurai jamais cru à une visite de mes « amis » et surtout pas elle. Mais pourtant, ce fut la première à venir. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cet instant où je l'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital, le visage en larmes et redoublant de pleurs à ma vue pathétique. Levy. Levy. Levy. Toi ? Tu es là et tu pleurs. Pour moi.

« Pourquoi Lucy ? Pourquoi ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant qu'il pouvait être dangereux ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon amie, malgré tout ce que tu as pu me dire ! Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça Lucy ! La Lucy que je connais n'est pas comme ça ! Pourquoi ? Lucy ! »

Non Levy… Ne le blâme pas. Ce n'est pas la faute de Loki. Tu vois, je n'y faisais pas attention, mais même si c'est lui qui m'a présenté à ce monde de débauche, il a été le seul à toujours m'enlever les cigarettes de la bouche. Ses amis sont gentils aussi, ou du moins ils ne sont pas méchants. Je n'ai juste pas eut de chance Levy, parce que je suis faible. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Loki. Alors ne le blâme pas. Je ne suis sans doute pas faite pour être sa petite-amie…

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

Loki?

« Je n'aurai jamais dû te les présenter ! J'ai été tellement idiot ! Ô Lucy, pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! Pardon. Pardon ! Je t'aime Lucy ! Pourquoi ai-je fait une chose pareille… Toute est de ma faute… »

Non Loki… Ne te blâme pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as juste voulu qu'on passe de bons moments ensemble. Tu voulais me présenter tes amis… En fait tu voulais toujours me présenter tes amis… M'emmener dans des endroits cool et m'impressionner toujours plus… Est-ce que par hasard, c'est ce que tu voulais ? M'en mettre plein les yeux ? Ne pleure pas Loki. Merci. Merci de m'aimer. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ces mots de ta bouche et j'en suis heureuse. Malgré tout, je pense encore que je ne suis pas faite pour être ta petite-amie…

« Casse avec lui. C'est mieux pour toi. »

Erza ? Et Cana aussi ?

« Evidement ! Sérieusement… Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille… On aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que tu n'allais pas bien. On aurait dû réagir et te soutenir. On a faillé dans notre rôle d'amis. Pardonne nous Lucy ! »

Non Erza… Et toi Cana… Ne vous blâmez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous me considérez encore en amie et c'est plus qu'assez pour moi. Je vous ai fait tant de mal. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Ne pleurez plus pour une fille perdue comme moi. Je vous ai tant déçu… Pardon. Pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée. Et vous êtes toujours là en plus. Vous êtes là pour Lucy. Je suis heureuse. Je ne vous mérite pas…

« Arrêtes tes jérémiades. »

Toi aussi tu es la Grey ? Même toi tu es venu. Vous êtes tous là. Les joues ruisselantes. Moi aussi je dois pleurer. Comment ai-je pu être aussi horrible avec vous ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pourquoi, exactement ? J'étais perdue ? Seule ? Affolée ? Pourtant j'avais tout à portée de main, alors pourquoi ?

« Tu n'étais pas bien Lucy. »

Natsu. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a insisté auprès de l'infirmière de l'école pour qu'on m'emmène à l'hôpital, et je suis presque sûre que c'est ta main qui serrait la mienne ce jour-là. Merci. Sans toi je pense que je ne m'en serais pas sortie aussi bien. En y repensant je pense en effet que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, tu as raison. Ce qui m'a pris par la tête restera un mystère, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui allait de travers.

« Tu étais obnubilée par ta réputation. »

C'est vrai.

« Jalouse. »

C'est vrai.

« A en être odieuse. »

C'est vrai.

« Tu te sentais seule, abandonnée. »

C'est vrai.

« Parce que tu avais l'impression de n'avoir plus rien mise à part cette merde. »

C'est vrai.

« Un échappatoire. »

Et pourtant, vous étiez là. Comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier ? J'ai été d'une idiotie. Allez-vous me pardonnez un jour ?

« Oui. »

Merci. Je vais devoir y aller. Je vais partir pendant un moment. Je ne reviendrai que pour la fin de l'année. Je vais suivre des cours par correspondance dans une maison de désintoxication. Lorsque je rentrerai, serons-nous encore amis ?

« Bien sûr. »

Merci. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper **mon erreur**. Et plus jamais je ne vous ferai pleurer. Car vous êtes mes précieux amis.

« Nous attendrons ton retour, Lucy. »

 _Tadaima._ (n.d.a : je suis rentrée.)

* * *

Chifumi: ...

Lucy : …

Natsu: ...

Chifumi : Alors ?

Lucy : Et bien, je trouve ça pas mal moi.

Chifumi : Vraiment ?! Moi aussi… Pour une fois, j'aime bien mon chapitre !

Natsu : Un peu déprimant peut-être…

Chifumi : C'est le but ! Bon, je vais faire le résumé de la situation ici ! Déjà, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le préface en haut, je rappelle que je suis en période d'examen, donc le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le poster exactement ! Ce qui est sur c'est qu'après mon Bac, les chapitres crouleront (souhaitez moi bonne chance !). Ensuite, je suis désolée pour le chapitre Flashback, je pense qu'il était important d'en parler tout de même et puis ça répond sûrement aux questions de certains qui se demandait comment Lucy avait-elle fait pleurer ses amis. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement aussi un Flashbac, ou du moins en partie, mais il parlera déjà plus du sujet principal et donc de la relation entre Lucy et Natsu. Je pense que cette fiction ne fera pas plus d'une douzaine de chapitres !

Lucy : Tu as bien avancée dans tes plans dis donc…

Chifumi : Ouais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je m'organise un minimum…

Natsu : Ça change…

Chifumi : Je t'y verrai bien toi.

Sasuke et Naruto : C'est quand que tu t'occupes de nous ?

Chifumi : Quand j'aurai le temps !

Sasuke et Naruto : Pff…

Chifumi : Arrêtez de chouiner ! Review ?


End file.
